


瓦肯人的猫薄荷

by cjx2228



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Meld, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Oblivious Jim, Possessive Spock, Regarding the mind melds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim的大脑极为具有活力，瓦肯辩论队发现了这一点，与他融合会带来极大快感。但是太可惜了，Spock坚决不会与任何人分享（Jim是他的，即使人类现在还不知道。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunless_Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunless_Garden/gifts).
  * A translation of [Vulcan Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412638) by [Sunless_Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunless_Garden/pseuds/Sunless_Garden). 



> 小舰长对瓦肯人，就像是猫薄荷对猫~

 Jim一边在脑中默默计算着千禧年问题，一边走在新瓦肯科学学院的大厅里，他在找年老版本的那个他的大副。Jim，Chekov和Scotty就谁能第一个解开这个问题展开了一场趣味比赛，他们比赛不是为了信用点（也不是为了赢得数学团体/或者科学团体的认可）。不——最重要的奖品就是炫耀的权利。上一次是Jim第一个解开的，他真的不想要失去他的头衔。

     “嗯唔！”Jim撞在了什么高大温暖而且一动不动的东西上，感觉一口气差点被撞出来。如果不是一双火热而有力的手抓住他的上臂的话，他可能已经摔倒在地了。

     “你是否受伤，舰长？”一个毫无感情色彩的声音问道，Jim看到了眼前宽阔的胸膛，他抬起头，看到了一个英俊的年轻瓦肯人——肯定是比Spock年轻。那个瓦肯人大概23-24岁，具体年龄不太好说。Jim把他在运算的最后几个数字思考浏览完毕，努力不因为自己的笨拙而脸红，同时聚敛心神回答了面前的人。

     “我没有受伤。”Jim回答道，“对不起，我没有注意前进的方向，这样是不符合逻辑的。”

     瓦肯人对他扬起一边眉毛，也许是在回应他语气里的调笑——他们这里是不是有门课专门教怎么挑眉毛？因为无论Jim怎么努力学，他永远都学不到位？但是Bones可以学得很到位，所以也许只是Jim一个人学不会——或者说Bones有一部分是瓦肯人？

     Jim努力压制下他因为这个想法而被逗出的笑意（还有如果他在他最好的朋友面前“一不小心”说了出来会怎么样——即使是Spock也不能保护他免受无针注射器的报仇），同时他注意到那个瓦肯人依旧没有放开抓着Jim手臂的双手。

    “你的大脑极有活力，舰长，”瓦肯人评价道，“相当令人着迷。”

     哦，好吧，尴尬感又来了。从来没有人说过他的大脑“有活力”或者“令人着迷。”

     “极有活力。”而且现在瓦肯人开始轻轻摩挲爱抚Jim的胳膊了，就跟这样能加强他对Jim思想的探视一样——好吧，谁知道呢？没准真的能。人类对于瓦肯人心电感应的运作原理完全没有概念。但是如果他要被人吃豆腐的话，那他至少要问出来一个名字。

     “呃……好吧，谢谢，我猜。”Jim说。

     “感谢是不符合逻辑的，舰长。”好吧，听到这句话后他压制不住他的笑意了——这正是Spock在这种情形下会说的话（不是说Spock会形容他的大脑“有活力”或者“令人着迷”再或者什么其他的，比起这种好话，他的大副更有可能说Jim“令人困扰”）。

     “当然，”他叹了口气，“那么，我能至少得知你的名字吗？因为如果我告诉我的船员，我在瓦肯科学学院里差点撞倒一个瓦肯人，如果故事里没有个名字他们是不会相信我的——而且我真的非常不擅长编名字。如果你不相信的话，可以去问我的通讯官，或者问小蛋糕。”

      “我名为Stekev，舰长。”瓦肯人回复道，无视掉了Jim说的其他话。

     “Stekev，”Jim试着说了一次，然后决定他挺喜欢这个名字，“好啦，Stekev，请叫我Jim。我在找老Solok，我在这个迷宫里找不到他。你会不会凑巧知道他的研究室在哪儿？”

      “确定的，Jim。”Stekev回答道，人类吃惊地眨眨眼。

     无论他说了多少次要Spock叫他Jim（而且无论多少次他们一起出生入死死里逃生），他的大副总是拒绝从命。Jim想过可能瓦肯人就是这样，但是现在证明显然不是。这个瓦肯人在他们见面不久之后，就同意以名字来称呼他。

     “我将引领你前去。”瓦肯人说，放开了Jim的一边胳膊，另一只手向下抓住Jim的手腕，拉着他向前走。

     好吧，他的脑子一定非常之 _富有活力_ ，因为他基本上肯定瓦肯人通常是不会这么碰触其他人的。Spock总是紧绷绷地站着，而且他从来不许任何人随便触碰他——如果忘掉他的大副主动接触别人的情况的话。而且，在他们穿过走廊的时候，Stekev居然开始跟他 _闲聊_ ，而Jim感觉这一整件事都像是超现实体验。他们谈了企业号，谈了现在新瓦肯星的发展，谈了Stekev现在进行的研究。

  
     他的瓦肯向导（顺便说一下，他的手又往下滑，所以他们现在 _手拉手！_ ）停在一扇宽大的金属门前，敲了敲门。门开了，里边是从容不迫的老Spock——而Jim没有忍住，他已经很久都没有见到这位老人了，于是他把手从Stekev的手中拉出来，冲上前去拥抱面前的老人。  


     “对不起，”他贴着Sp——哦不对，Solok的脖子吸吸鼻子（他真的应该在自己脑内就改口把他想做Solok，不然他肯定会脑子一糊涂，然后大声喊他Spock。而那种事真的不应该发生，Jim不想成为宇宙毁灭的原因。）。

     “别担心，Jim。我也同样非常高兴见到你。”年长的瓦肯人说，一只温暖的手抚摸着Jim的头发，另一只手臂搂住他的腰。

     “他有一颗最为……富有活力的大脑。”Stekev告知Solok，这句话让Jim把脸埋进了朋友的肩膀里来掩饰自己的脸红。

     “确实。”瓦肯人回答道，而且Jim能从他的语气里 _听出_ 他扬起了一边眉毛。

     “谢谢你带我游览，Stekev，还有谈话也很愉快，我很感激。”Jim说，他能感觉到年轻瓦肯人的视线长时间地停留在他的脑袋上。

     “我也同样感觉非常满意，Jim。”Stekev回答道。“我们之间的进一步交流将是令人期待的。今晚于1900，辩论队将就最高指示原则进行研讨辩论。如果你能前来陪同，我将感激不尽。”

     Jim因为这个邀请而吃惊地眨眨眼，随后点头同意。他抬起手摆出ta'al的手势，但是Stekev又让他吃了一惊，他伸出手来跟Jim握手。

     “请于1830到达3号大厅的辩论室了解详情。”Stekev说，然后转身大步走入走廊。

     “哦，Jim。”Solok喃喃道，他的声音里有一丝像是被他逗笑了的意味。

     “怎么啦？”他问，“有什么不对的吗？”

     “没有事‘不对’。”瓦肯人摇头说，然后把话题转到了企业号上。  


     该死的瓦肯人知道他所有的弱点——Jim就是不能抗拒谈论他的女孩。

  


 

  


**********

 

     几个小时候后

 

     Jim脸红了，他的肚子咕咕叫，打断了他和Solok的对话。

 

     “对不起，”他小声说，低下头。愚蠢的肚子。

 

     “应该道歉的是我，Jim，”Solok柔声说，他的眼神里尽是温柔和宠爱。“已经过了很长时间，我已经忘记了人类对于食物补给的要求与瓦肯人不同。如果你需要食物的话，在我的私人住处内有一台复制机。”

 

     作为肯定的答复，Jim的肚子又叫了起来。于是金发人类点点头，跟着瓦肯人走进了研究室后面的一扇门内。他觉得瓦肯科学学院给教授和研究员在研究室内配给了私人住处这件事挺好的——也许是为了“符合逻辑地”提高效率，或者其他什么的。但是这样真的很方便。

 

     Solok让他从复制机里点选了食物（礼貌起见，Jim点的是素食沙拉），然后瓦肯人点了两杯茶，带着他坐到角落里的一张小桌旁。

 

     “我了解到，你有意出席明晚的外交晚宴。你的大副会一同出席吗？”Solok问。

 

     Jim从他的沙拉里抬起头来，然后他又一次记起了Narada事件时Solok的警告。他想他应该说服Spock让他别去晚宴。或者Solok知道Spock会去的话，他就不去了？

 

     “我想他是准备要去。”Jim说，“Spock通常不会允许我在没有他监管的情况下跟外星物种交往。我觉得他可能认为他们都想把我偷走或是别的什么的。”

 

     “那是符合逻辑的，”瓦肯人回答道，Jim感觉自己被无声地嘲笑了，“你确实有会被绑架的倾向。”

 

     “嘿！”金发的人类微笑着反对道，“我长得太漂亮了，所有外星人都想把我偷走当宠物养，这又不是我的错！”

 

     “确实。”

 

     “所以，如果Spock来的话，那就是说你不会来了？我不想让宇宙毁灭。”Jim半认真地说。他相信Solok绝对不会让上述情况发生。

 

     “那正是我想要告知你的，Jim。”Solok说，“那时你推断出了如果我与Spock相见世界将会毁灭的驳论，那是不正确的。”

 

     “但是你说……”人类抗议。

 

     Solok对他扬起一边眉毛，两个Spock之间的相似，即使相隔了一百多年，但是在作出这个表情的时候依旧相似得可怕。

 

     “我暗示了你，”年老的Spock承认道。“我不希望干扰你们之间关系的开始。”

 

     “狡猾的瓦肯人。”Jim嘟哝道。

 

     Solok的眼睛微微一弯，以瓦肯人的方式对他微笑，而金发的人类感觉他的这丝笑意，让他像是全身沐浴在阳光下一般温暖而舒适。

 

     “所以我不用担心明天晚上了？”他问。

 

     “你无需担心宇宙将会毁灭。”瓦肯人确认道。

 

     好吧，终于解脱了。

 

     “你将前去参加辩论部的会面吗？”Solok问，换了话题，“Stekev似乎非常迷恋你。”

 

     “是啊，”Jim说，他这该死的白皙皮肤，因为他又脸红了，“他说我的大脑‘富有活力。’”

 

     “正如我所听说的。”Solok说，脸上挂着神秘的表情。

 

     这是什么意思？

 

**********

 

     Jim在1829的时候到了辩论室——说起来他还相当自豪自己没迷路，因为这些走廊他妈的就像个迷宫。给这个楼设计一个符合逻辑的布局不是更加符合逻辑吗？

 

     “幸会，Jim。”Stekev在Jim进屋的时候说。

 

     “幸会。”他说，看到屋里还有另外三个瓦肯男人和两个瓦肯女人。他再一次抬起手摆出ta'al——然后Stevkev再一次伸手与他握手。

 

     “我有意将人类社交仪式作为研究项目的一部分，”Stekev在另外几个瓦肯人震惊地看着他时说，Jim不明白这件事有多重大——他只是觉得有个瓦肯人想要更加了解人类，这件事蛮酷的。“我建议，你们也应该参与这一人类称之为‘握手’的问候仪式。研究表明，稳定有力的握手和三次上下运动最受青睐。”

 

     Jim有点想要嘀咕“妈妈就是这么说的”，但是他爷们儿地忍住了。看到没？他是有自控力的——要是Spock或者Bones能在这里见证就好了。一名瓦肯女性——T'Mir，他后来才知道她的名字——看起来对此十分反感，于是离开了房间。其他的瓦肯人看上去像是被他迷住了，都对他颇感兴趣，进入到了自我介绍阶段。

 

     “Sardix，”这个瓦肯人伸出手来向他问好，给了Jim一个柔弱无力的握手。Jim冲他微笑，回握了他的手——但是当他想要把手拉出来的时候，瓦肯人似乎不想放他走。

 

     “极有活力。”Sardix告知其他人，这让Jim脸红了——他想Stekev今天下午就是这么告诉他们的。

 

     “我名为T'Pang，舰长。”瓦肯女性告诉他，她也伸出手来与他握手。她的动作很有力——几乎有点过于有力了——她精准地上下用力摇晃了三次手臂。瓦肯人一向如此拘泥于字面意义。

 

     “请叫我Jim，T'Pang。”他回以最完美的微笑——她非常漂亮，有一双聪明的浅棕色眼睛。他真的喜欢她的眼睛，也许这就是为什么他没注意到他们就这么握着手站了好几秒种。T'Pang没有发表任何评论退到了后面，然后一名矮小的瓦肯男性走上前来。

 

     “你可以叫我Kov。”他告诉Jim，他用食指与中指尝试着触碰抚摸Jim的手，然后把他的手纳入掌中与Jim握手。

 

     Kov很快就被挤到了一边，他的三次上下晃动才晃了两次，最高大的那名瓦肯人就走了上来。

 

     “Xon。”哇哦，他的手真的真的好大——Jim感觉这个瓦肯人不费吹灰之力就能捏扁他。

 

     “现在相互介绍已经完毕，”Stekev打断道，“也许我们应该开始辩论？”

 

     Jim看向精准计时器——现在刚刚1842，但是既然人都到齐了，他们早些开始也没有坏处。

 

     “好吧，最高指示原则……”Jim起头，“我们具体要辩论什么问题？”

 

     接下来，Jim此生参加过的最烧脑的研讨辩论之一开始了，而他享受着每一秒……

 

**********

 

     “理论与现实之间有很大差距，我知道星际舰队要求一定要遵守最高指示，但是如果不遵守规则可以拯救数百万人的生命——在外太空中，你们的决定是什么？这是一个非常困难的选择。”Jim努力向瓦肯人解释，而他能看出他们并不明白。对他们而言，规定就是规定，创造出来就是要被遵从的。

 

     他呼了口气，想要找到一个可以传达他所说情形的方式，不只是用他说的话来表述。然后他想起了在Delta Vega星上的老Spock。

 

     “嘿，你们能不能跟我来一下头脑融合，看看我说的是什么意思？”Jim问，不知道是瓦肯人都有这个功能，还是说只有Spock是特别的。

 

     “我愿意……”“我可以……”Stekev和Xon同时说，然后他们几乎是同时转头瞪着对方。

 

     “好啦，好啦，伙计们。”Jim有点紧张地笑了几声打断他们，“Stekev和我可以先融合，我们完事之后我可以跟Xon融合。这不算什么。”

 

     几个瓦肯人冲他眨眨眼，然后Sardix插嘴道：“与人类头脑融合非常令人着迷，为了更加深入地研究物种之间的不同，我希望同样可以参与从而获得这一珍贵经验。”

 

     “为了瓦肯人怎么着都行，”唯一的人类微笑着回答，“我愿意配合每一个愿意跟我头脑融合的人。”

 

     T'Pang和Kov对视了一下，然后飞快转头对Jim说：“Kov和我若能得到这一经验也将非常感激，Jim。”她有些拘谨地说，而且她真的是个美人。

 

     Jim专注于目前的事，转头看向Stekev。

 

     “所以，我是应该坐下还是怎么的？”他问。

 

     “请随意采取会令你最舒服的姿势。”瓦肯人对他说，于是Jim坐在了一张他们的硬背椅上。就在他努力让自己坐得舒服些的时候（换句话说，他怎么坐都不舒服），他想起了上次他和老Spock融合的时候差点一屁股摔在地上。

 

     等等。

 

     “你是只会看到我让你看的东西，对吧？因为这里有些相当机密的信息在里面，如果不是那样的话我们还是不要……”

 

     房间里的所有瓦肯人立即打断他，保证他们会尊重他的心理界限，只会探索他们得到许可的地方。Jim有些吃惊——他们看起来对此还挺迫不及待的。然后Stekev走上前来，抬起手，摆成那个传统的姿势贴在Jim脸上。

 

     “我的精神与你的精神。”‘ _我的意识与你的意识。_ ’

 

     Stekev的精神像是水，清凉而光滑地流入Jim的意识中。Jim展示给瓦肯人他的几次记忆——那些最高指示原则的意义存在质疑的情形。Stekev接受了那些记忆，并以不同视角观点进行了分析。随后瓦肯人的精神从那些回忆中抽离出来，他似乎在等待着Jim展示给他其他的记忆。人类想到他的新瓦肯朋友可能想要学到更多关于地球文化的新知识，于是决定给他看看旧金山和星舰学院，而不知为何他的意识转到了小林丸号上。

 

     Stekev似乎很喜欢这些记忆和想法，他花了很长的时间探索Jim允许他探索的地方。但是然后Jim想起了还有其他人排队等着，他不想表现得无礼让他们等太长时间，于是他试图提醒Stekev。瓦肯人表示同意，但是他的精神似乎不怎么情愿，他温柔地从Jim的意识中抽离出来。

 

     “那挺激烈的。”人类小声说，感觉稍稍有些头晕，但是同样感觉——很好。

 

     “确实。”Stekev回应道，他的声音似乎比之前低沉了一些。“我需要去一下洗手间，我将会马上回来。”

 

     瓦肯人转身，脚步漂浮地离开了房间，Jim只是眨眨眼。这有点奇怪。也许头脑融合会让瓦肯人想上厕所？他想要问——过会儿再问吧，当他不再觉得这么轻飘飘的时候。

 

     “我相信现在轮到我了，Jim。”Xon说，打断了Jim的思考。

 

     “好，只是，等我一下下。”他请求道，在硬椅子上动了动找了个更舒服的姿势。

 

     “你可以坐在我的腿上，如果那能让你更舒服的话。”高大的瓦肯人提议道，而Jim稍微结巴了一下，然后礼貌地拒绝了。

 

     “啊啊，不用，我这样就行。”Jim微笑着，歪着头把他的太阳穴展示在瓦肯人的手下。

 

     Xon飞快地收下了Jim所提供的，他把手贴在了人类的脸上，温柔地进入了他的意识。这一次Jim一不小心想起了千禧年问题，而不是最高指令原则，但是Xon似乎很喜欢他思想的走向。这个瓦肯人的精神比起水来更像沙子，黏在某些地方，并且因为摩擦而发热，像是把Jim的意识磨损了一般引起了疼痛。这有些不舒服，而且人类不喜欢这样。Jim提醒了Xon，瓦肯人接收到，向Jim发送了一波歉意。

 

     接下来沙子变得精细多了，没有再给Jim造成任何不适。他给Xon展示了他正在解决的问题，给他看不同解决方法，玩弄着那些数字。然后他给Xon看了他已经解决完的问题（也许有点过于自豪了），但是瓦肯人的精神似乎对他颇为欣赏。

 

     Jim爱这些瓦肯人，他真的、真的爱他们。为什么不论他做什么，Spock都不会表示欣赏？Xon似乎接收到了这个想法，他观察了一下，然后就把它放在了一边。Jim感觉有点尴尬。然后瓦肯人非常非常缓慢地，抽离出他的意识，同时释放出一种只能被解释为沾沾自喜的情感。Jim尖利地吸了口气，他的意识中再次只剩了他一个。

 

     “令人着迷。”Xon喃喃道，“极为令人着迷。”

 

     他的脸颊上有一抹绿色，他的耳尖现在也是绿的。他，同样地，转身离开了房间——只是没有解释。也许头脑融合确实会让瓦肯人想要上厕所？多么不同寻常啊。还有，为什么Stekev现在还没回来？瓦肯人上厕所要用多长时间？Spock在值班的时候从来不去洗手间，所以Jim真的不知道。

 

     但是在Jim能更加深入地思考这个问题之前，Sardix走上前来。

 

     “你准备好接受我进入了吗，Jim？”瓦肯人问。Jim差点被自己的舌头噎死，因为Sardix这句话就像是在问……好吧，他当然不是！只是些无比典型的文化误解，而Jim饥渴的大脑会把一切都转化为性暗示。他已经有太久没滚过床单了——他真的需要滚一滚。在这一段过长的时间里，唯一碰过他老二的就是他自己的手。

 

     “好，我准备好了。”他稳下呼吸后说（努力想把自己大脑从性事方面扯下来，不过不太成功）。

 

     没有警告提醒，Sardix的手就贴在他的脸上，他的精神也侵入了Jim的意识。Sardix的精神融入他的意识，而Jim对于这种感觉无从比较。他只是存在于那里，环绕着Jim放在那里的思想。但Sardix似乎拒绝了那些思想——他在寻找某些特定的东西。而且，哦……Jim意识到了瓦肯人对于所谓的“人类交配仪式”非常好奇。他有点不好意思，但是想起了星舰学院时的Julie和Sarah和Zack和John。Sardix似乎对此十分着迷。他接受着那些记忆，同时要求更多。这开始让Jim觉得非常私密，因为这感觉像是Jim不仅仅在展示这些回忆，而像是他又一次地体验着这些经验，而且，说真的，他现在是在带坏一个天真无辜的瓦肯大脑。

 

     Jim把Sardix推出去，也许有些过于用力了。他绝望地喘着气，努力获得足够的空气，而正巧这时候，他的阴茎被不舒服地禁锢在他的三角内裤里。操。

 

     “我为此道歉。”瓦肯人在把他从地上扶起来后说。“我没有意识到那些记忆所关联的私密性。”

 

     “没——没关系。”Jim说，虽然这真的有关系，因为他现在硬得厉害，他能现在就干空气。而且他的皮肤现在无比敏感，再而且他觉得他可能有点high了。而且，哦，Sardix也去了。也许他也要去用洗手间？瓦肯人都好奇怪——他们就跟女孩似的，上个厕所要成群结伙一起去。

 

     “现在轮到我，Jim。”T'Pang通知他——好吧，哦，你好啊，又一个瓦肯大脑。Jim欢迎她进入，但是这次融合只持续了一秒钟就被迫中断了，她还没有来得及真正进入。Jim只是眨眨眼，他听见了一声低沉的咆哮，和严厉的责备。

 

     “他不明白我们的文化，而你们是在利用他对这点缺乏了解而占他便宜！”哦，是Spock啊——他的Spock，大副Spock，科学官Spock， _可爱的_ Spock。“这一情形表明了你们缺乏情感控制。为什么你们没有寻求精神治疗师的帮助？为什么取而代之的是，你们在这里把一个无助的，没有心灵感应能力的人列为目标，从而解放你们的精神痛苦？”

 

      瓦肯大脑能让人类high起来？因为Spock听起来很生气，而Spock不会生气。好吧，除了在Jim不听话的时候，或者Jim骄傲自大的时候，再或者Jim对Spock的妈妈话中有话的时候。而且，还有，Jim有点想干Spock（也许应该把“有点”换成‘非常非常非常非常非常……’——怎么说呢，无所谓啦）。也许头脑融合能让人类high起来？但是老Spock没让Jim high。嗯嗯。他应该问Spock（他的Spock）。Spock一直什么都知道，因为他那么那么那么聪明。

 

      “他的大脑极为富有活力。”T'Pang回答道，为什么这些瓦肯人在不停重复这一句？是说那句话里有什么隐藏意义他没搞明白还是别的什么？也许他应该问Spock。他的大副进入“教授模式”时，那可非常极其性感火辣，就跟Jim命名的那样，他的姿态和声音会变得比平时更加严厉。

 

      也许他应该跟Spock融合。跟老Spock融合就很赞，如果跟年轻Spock融合的话那会有多赞？那肯定是宇宙第一赞！

 

      “离开！”哦，等等，Spock刚刚是在咆哮吗？他应该平时多这么做几次，因为这让Jim浑身激动。也许他应该告诉Spock。Spock有权知道。

 

      “Sp—Spock，”他小小声地说，因为如果他小声说的话，其他人可能就听不到他。“你咆哮的声音让我浑身激动。”

 

     然后Jim咯咯笑了起来。为什么他在咯咯笑？他不觉得这里有什么事有趣到值得他笑。嗯嗯。

 

     “请保持沉默，Jim。”Spock现在是在命令他。但是Jim是舰长，Spock不是，所以只有Jim才能下达命令。

 

     “你不是我的领导！”他告知他的瓦肯人——而且不，他一点都不暴躁，一点都不任性。无论Bones怎么说。因为Spock不是领导，Jim需要让他记住这点！

 

     “我，是领导，你，瓦肯人！”Jim说，只是重申他要给他的大副上的这一课。“还有，你刚才是叫我Jim吗？你为什么要叫我Jim？你从来都不会叫我Jim。即使我已经跟你说过，像是，像是无数无数次之后又一次。你只会‘舰长这个’‘舰长那个’。”

 

     哦，又一声咆哮。Spock今天晚上突然爱咆哮了……

 

     “而且还有！”这是Jim喊出来的，他感觉他应该是在喊？还有，他伸出手指——虽然可能没有指着Spock。那是天花板吗？嗯嗯。哦，等等，他想说什么来着？“还有！你打断了T'Pang，刚才轮到她了。这样不好！Stekev和Xon和Sardix融合的时间都比她长——他们应该告诉你的，但是他们都去用吸—袭—洗……都去上厕所了。融合会让瓦肯人想上厕所吗？这有点怪哦。还有！还有，Kov还没有探索人类文化呢。你只是必须要等着轮到你，Spock！”

 

     “接下来不会轮到任何人。”他的大副坚定地说，然后朝房间中剩下的两个瓦肯人投射着末末末末末日日日日日死亡光线。末末末末末日日日日日。

 

     “Jim，你在这里小声自言自语‘末日’有何原因吗？”Kov问，无视了Jim的大副投射过来的末末末末末末末日死光。

 

     “我只是喜欢这个声音。”人类告诉他。“末末末末末日日日日日。还有，你想要跟我融合吗？那感觉真的很棒。尤其是Sardix做的时候。他想要学习关于人类交配仪式的事，他让我回忆起了我以前在学院里做过的爱，在我成为舰长，只能变得又负责任又无聊之前。所以我想起了做爱，就在融合的时候，那种感觉就像是我真的在做。让我告诉你，真是隔了太久太久太久了。我真的好怀念做爱哦。瓦肯人喜欢做爱吗？”

 

     然后Kov——和他的手，那只他伸出想要接触Jim太阳穴的手——不见了。站在那里的变成了Spock。

 

     “Jim，立刻停止说话。”他的瓦肯大副命令他，而且现在Spock转为盯着他了。好吧，Jim才不要听他的！他才是舰长。

 

     他张嘴这么告诉Spock，但是突然，有一只非常温暖的手阻止他继续说话。哦，现在Spock再一次“没有吼”其他的几个瓦肯人。可怜的T'Pang和Kov。好在Stekev和Xon和Sardix都去上厕所了。瓦肯人上厕所要用多长时间？他们现在应该快回来了吧？他们都说了他们会回来？也许他们被其他事分了心。

 

     不会，太傻了——瓦肯人不会分心，就像Spock会说的那样。

 

     “如果你们在2.5秒内不离开的话，我将会把你们每一个人上报长老议会，控诉你们对无心灵感应之人滥用头脑融合。”Spock威胁T'Pang和Kov——而且哇哦，他听起来真的非常非常危险。就像一匹狼准备扑向两只毫无防备的小兔子。

 

     作为回复，Jim扭了扭身子，但是Spock的声音让他想要淘气。用那种能让他的大副继续以这种语气说话的方式淘气。他完全准备好了做Spock的小兔子——如果“扑向”的实际意义是“操到天昏地灭”的话。而且Spock咆哮的声音让Jim想要舔他——于是他舔了，就舔在捂着他的嘴让他不能好好说话的那只手的手心上。嗯嗯。Spock皮肤的味道与其说是咸，不如说是刺激。Jim好奇Spock的老二（cock）尝起来是不是也跟人类的不同。嗯嗯。Spock的Cock。Cock属于Spock。Spooooooock。Cooooooook。

 

     Spock没有拿开他的手，但是他目光阴沉地看着Jim。

 

     “离开。”他咆哮道——而且哇哦，他是在对着其他瓦肯人咆哮，而不是对Jim。Jim哪儿都不去——即使他想去的话他也不能去。Spock的另一只手托着他的后颈，让他不能动。Jim觉得他不太喜欢Spock的手离他的脖子这么近——他没准会用那卑鄙的瓦肯脖子掐。

 

     人类眨眨眼，突然意识到其他的瓦肯人都已经跑路了。他们去哪儿了？还有，Spock现在离他真的非常近。他为什么离他这么近？

 

     “我拒绝在你兴奋状态中占你便宜，Jim。”Spock说，但是Jim觉得他是在跟他自己说话，因为他闭着眼，而刚才摸着他脖子的那只手现在垂在Spock的身侧，紧紧攥成了拳头。

 

     Jim不喜欢现在这样，他不喜欢Spock的注意力不在他身上——于是他又舔了他。（好吧，也许他还轻轻咬了他一下。但是只有一下下！）Spock身体瞬间紧绷，发出了一声非常可疑很像是呻吟的声音。除了，好吧，这是他正派的，一本正经的大副，而且Spock不会做任何不庄重的，情感化的举动，比如呻吟。正当Jim如此思考的时候，Spock收回了手拿出他的通讯器。

 

     “Spock呼叫企业号。”他平静地说，黑色的眼睛全程都在盯着Jim。“传送两人。”

 

     在Jim抗议之前——他哪儿都不想去，那些瓦肯人随时都有可能从厕所回来，而且他们可能还想跟他再次融合！——Spock的手朝他伸了过来。

 

     哦哦哦，也许Spock想跟他融合？这是Jim在失去意识之前最后的想法——他甚至都没有时间去咒骂那该死的瓦肯脖子掐。


	2. Chapter 2

 Jim呻吟着，他的脑袋突突地疼，脖子僵硬得像块木板。他继续呻吟，尝试迎着医疗湾明亮的白光睁开眼睛——然后他飞快地再次紧闭双眼。妈蛋，他是怎么在新瓦肯星惹火上身的？然后前一晚的记忆出现在了他的脑海中，然后他再次呻吟。他真的应该在第三次精神融合后就停的——呃，也许应该第二次就停。好吧，Jim向自己发誓——如果他的头能立即不疼的话，他愿意下次在第一次融合之后就停。

 

      这次宿醉比在Risa星那次还难受，他那次喝了十二杯绿了吧唧又蓝了吧唧的玩意，随即当场在酒吧开始跳舞（好吧，脱衣舞）。那次之后发生的事让Spock非常不高兴——Jim觉得那几个想要把他拐到没人的地方去的Risa星人可能现在还躺在某个医院里。

 

     但是这次的宿醉更难受——他的头疼得要死，关节僵硬，胃里边翻江倒海。而且不知道为什么，他现在还觉得脑袋里嗡嗡响，像是他敏感的皮肤下有一只蜜蜂在嗡嗡嗡——像是他的身体渴望以酒解醉以毒攻毒，只要他再和某个英明的，富有逻辑的瓦肯大脑融合一次，他的痛苦马上就会消失……

 

     所以，没错，这次比Risa星那次更难受，也比那次登岸假期过后那次更难受——那次登岸假期后，他和Scotty光着身子一起在#4b Jeffries通道里醒来，身边有一大群正在打呼噜的猫。谢天谢地，Spock还不知道那次事件。

 

     “Jimmy，”Bones说，打断了他对于以前宿醉经验的思考。这是一种战术战略，让他从宿醉的痛苦中分神。这次？不管用。该死的瓦肯人。而且真的，谁知道瓦肯人只用他们的大脑就能让人宿醉？

 

     “骨头，”他呻吟着，拒绝睁开双眼面对医疗湾可笑的白色灯光，“我快死了！有点同情心好不好！”

 

     “你不会死，别哼唧了，快睁眼。还有两个小时你就去要跟科学学院的长者们会面，记得吗？”医生毫无同情心地提醒道。是的，Jim记得。而且操哦——他感觉糟糕成这样，他要怎么去跟瓦肯长者们说话？

 

     “我是怎么到医疗湾的？”Jim问，想办法坐了起来，他的胃差点从他喉咙里跳出来，他小声地呜咽了一声。

 

     “昨天晚上Spock把你带过来的。那个尖耳朵半精灵像是生气了——我还没见过他这么生气，自从上次你——自从你上次做蠢事伤到了自己之后，那个好像是……哦，上个礼拜？”Bones嘲笑他，而且Jim知道他在坏笑——他能从他最好的朋友语气里听出他在坏笑。

 

     人和人最起码的同情心呢？

 

     “我不知道为什么我会是现在这样。那不过是几次精神融合而已——上次Solok跟我融合之后我也没这样。”Jim撅嘴，大着胆子睁开一只眼睛。像是斧头把脑袋劈成两半。他再次飞快地闭上眼睛——没错，还是太亮了。

 

     “精神融合？几次？和其他的瓦肯人？难怪Spock那么生气。”现在Jim能从Bones的语气里听出他坏笑着扬起了一边眉毛。愚蠢的医生。

 

      “我和瓦肯人精神融合，Spock为什么要生气？他应该高兴，你懂的。我这是为了促进两个物种间的相互了解而分享我的个人经验！”金发人类抗议道。

 

     “Jim，你是怎么做到身为一个天才，同时又是一个愚蠢的笨蛋呢？”他的朋友问。

 

     “Hey，别欺负我，我快死了！”Jim要求道，“还有，这是种天赋。再说我哪里蠢了？”

 

     Bones只是叹了口气，在他脖子上扎了一针。Jim要痛揍他，但是这时他的头痛——哦哦哦，Bones是个天使！而且他现在不再觉得跟喝高了似的晕乎乎了（好吧，也许还有一点，但是没什么不能忍的，他还在状态更差的时候，跟比瓦肯人更充满敌意的物种谈判过。）

 

     “谢谢啦，伙计！”他大声说，睁开眼睛跳下床，用力在医生背上拍了一下。“现在我要去换衣服，为了一会儿表现出官方外交气度。”

 

     “外交气度，信你个鬼。”Bones发牢骚。“还有，针剂时效只有6小时，所以开会别开太长，还有记得要睡觉，不是瓦肯人给你催眠的那种！要不然头痛还会回来，而且比之前更厉害。”

 

     “叨叨叨，叨叨叨。”Jim自言自语道。“你说什么都行，Bones！”

 

     下一次，他一定要听他最铁朋友的建议，好吧，说是建议其实更像是命令。但是说真的，Jim才是领导。他下命令——他不服从命令。不过怎么说呢，Bones一直都知道他在说什么。该死的医生。

 

***********

 

     六小时十五分钟后

 

     Jim真的应该在他的数学/或者时间管控技巧上多下点功夫——换言之，他应该随时把Spock带在身边做他的计时器和计时员。（也许还要兼任保镖。兼任暖气。兼任按摩师——因为Spock真的擅长用他的手做各种事，而Jim肩担重任。）

 

     因为Bones告诉他针剂的时效是6个小时（该死的医生，他说的是6个小时，意思就是整6个小时，一分钟都不多），然后就让他去睡觉，把这精神融合后的宿醉反应睡过去。但是跟瓦肯长者的会议在Bones给他打完针的两个小时候才开始，所以会议结束后（那些老瓦肯人真是喜欢听自己说话的声音），现在的Jim——更确切地说，Jim的头——快要疼死了。

 

     今天早上的感觉，像是很严重的宿醉头痛——但现在演变成了偏头疼，Jim想做的一切，就是坐在黑暗而安静的地方，把自己缩成小小的一个球，然后一动不动，一动不动。还有不要把他最近吃的一顿饭全吐出来……好吧，他吐的是胆汁，真的，因为Jim自从昨天下午跟Solok吃了点沙拉之后，就什么都没吃过了。所以现在呕吐也让他非常、非常的痛苦——而且想到这里，他的胃又开始翻江倒海。

 

     他走出会议室，闭上眼睛揉着太阳穴走向预定好的传送点（Scotty最好操作得稳当点，Jim现在真的禁不住传送器事故）。然后他撞到了什么高大结实而又一动不动的东西上，Jim差点一屁股坐到地上，但是一双大手（特别大的手）搂住了他的腰，把他拉起来贴在了一个结实的胸膛上。操哦，他是James Tiberius Kirk舰长，不是什么处于困境的柔弱少女。为什么他在瓦肯人面前总是笨手笨脚的？

 

     “Jim，你受伤了吗？”不为所动的肌肉墙在经历了几秒钟沉默后问。

 

     “哦，Hey Xon。”Jim无精打采地跟瓦肯人打招呼，抬起头眼睛微微睁开一个缝，看着高大的男人，然后他吞咽了一下，忍住低头吐他一鞋的冲动。“你抓住了我，我很好。”

 

     “‘很好’这个词含有变量含义。”Xon背后传来一个声音。

 

     “Sardix，”人类认出了他的声音，然后他看向Xon的身后，发现Stekev，Kov和T'Pang也都在，旁边还跟着两个他不认识的瓦肯人。

 

     “你身体不适。”Xon说，低着头用黑色的眼睛看着他。Jim这才发现他依旧被紧紧抱在瓦肯人的胸前，温暖的双手稳稳地环抱着他的腰，他的制服上衣被拉了起来，几根手指抚摸着他背上光滑裸露的皮肤。

 

     “对不起，”Jim嘀咕了一句，道了歉脱离出瓦肯人的触摸——他不想让Xon通过他们的接触感受到他的偏头疼和恶心。他只想要回到企业号上，然后一直睡到吃完饭的时候——因为那之后他还必须要参加外交晚宴。他知道那肯定无聊的要死——跟古板的瓦肯长者们和那些完美无缺的外交大使们交际。但是也许他的几个年轻瓦肯新朋友也会去？嗯嗯，他一会儿应该问问他们——在他的头不疼了，胃也回到正常位置之后。

 

     “我可以减缓你的不适。”Stekev说，而Jim想起了他的意识像是水，凉爽而舒缓。他真的愿意，如果瓦肯人可以带走他的痛苦，但是……

 

     “我不知道这是不是个好主意。感受转移是精神融合的副作用之一，我不想让你感受我的痛苦。”人类礼貌地解释道。

 

     “我坚持，Jim。我将会小心地缓解你的痛苦，而不转移到自己身上。”瓦肯人向他确保，走上前来，抬起手摆出精神融合的手势。“把这当做我们友谊的表示。”

 

     Jim怎么可能拒绝瓦肯人友谊的表示？他们这么做的时候太稀少了。而且，只是一次精神融合又能有什么坏处呢？所以Jim歪头，迎接Stekev的手指——例行仪式用语，一瞬间，然后就是……解脱。

 

     人类感觉到在Stekev清凉的意识和他的意识接触的时候，他的头痛、恶心和疼痛都不见了，Stekev的意识把那些痛苦围绕起来，温柔地冲刷干净。Jim投射了他的感激，而瓦肯人像是海绵一样吸收了他的意识。而在享受了一会儿那清爽光滑的意识后，Jim的脑中又开始觉得轻飘飘的，而这时Stekev温柔地抽离出来。Jim控制不住地喘着气，膝盖发软——但是谢天谢地，在他倒在地上之前，Xon上前再一次接住了他。

 

     “你的情况已经有了显著改善，Jim。”Xon说，语气里带着些满意的意味。他的手指再次深入他的制服上衣，抚摸着他光裸的皮肤。

 

     “是啊。”Jim说，然后依偎进Xon的胸膛里磨蹭着——让人发痒的瓦肯羊毛贴着他敏感的皮肤感觉真奇妙。他想他喜欢这种感觉。而且没准想要更多地摩擦——光着身子摩擦。

 

     “Jim，昨晚由于Spock中校的介入，我没能与你融合。你能否接受这次我与你精神交融？”Kov问，把人类的注意力从他的瓦肯泰迪熊身上转移到他身上。

 

     “好—好啊，”Jim回答，虽然他现在感觉疲惫不堪，但是还是想表现得公平。瓦肯精神融合真累人。“但是——也许不要在走廊里？去我能坐着的地方。”

 

     瓦肯人相互交流了一下眼神，然后Xon带着他沿着走廊走下去，他的一只手扶在他的背后，其他的人只隔一步之遥跟在他们后面。

 

     “我们去哪儿？”人类昏昏欲睡地问，“我相当肯定我应该被传送到企业号上面。”他控制不住打了个哈欠，对于在这些完美自控的生物面前做了这样无意识的行为而有点不好意思。

 

     “你是舰长。我肯定，如果你没能在确切的时间到达他们也会忍受的。你的船没有你不会启航。”T'Pang向他确保，而她说的是实情。而且，企业号在明天晚上才会离岗——所以就算Jim的下午在星球上度过应该也没什么。他会联系Scotty的，只要在他们到了目的地之后。也许是眯一觉之后——Jim感觉他现在像是飘在云彩上，他的痛苦消失了，紧接而来的就是疲惫。

 

     所以Jim点头，更依赖地倚靠在Xon身上，他们走进了一间肯定是用来招待人类访客的房间。房间里的温度更加适宜，长毛绒沙发是鲜亮的红色，奢华而舒适——这对于他们这种重视实用性，比起奢侈感受更渴求逻辑性的物种是不符合逻辑的。Xon扶着Jim，让他斜倚在一张长沙发上，人类伸展着疲惫的肌肉，没有忍住又打了个哈欠，随后舒服地蜷缩成一个球准备小憩。

 

     “我现在可以睡吗？”Jim小声地喃喃道，闭上了眼睛，“我睡着的时候跟我融合？”

 

     “当然，Jim。如果你不认为这是入侵的话，与你休息中的大脑融合将会是一次极好的文化体验。”Kov向他保证，他温暖的手轻柔地抚摸着Jim的额头，这让Jim更困了。

 

     “好…好啊。”又张嘴打了个哈欠。“为了瓦肯人什么都行。”说完，Jim闭上了他的蓝眼睛，很快就睡着了。

 

***********

 

      冰沿着他的意识滑动，随后又滑走了。水，再一次，清凉而舒缓。风吹过他的记忆，轻轻地触碰一切，离开的时候给他留下的是一阵寒冷。泡沫，冲破他脑中的墙，挑逗他的痒处。沙子，稀疏精细的沙子，纷纷坠落，纷纷坠落。火，并没有带来烧灼感，只是创造了近乎难受的，炙热地燃烧着他的意识。水，再一次，舒缓着高温。然后是沙子，又一次的沙子……

 

      Jim的梦不安稳，有众多的访客——有人他知道名字，有的他不知道。他能认出几个访客精神的味道。Stekev和Xon加入了他，再一次，然后再一次，然后又一次。触碰他的意识，分享他的回忆：坚硬的瓦肯土壤和小林丸号和明亮的太阳和跳伞和企业号和Bones和……

 

      性爱，很多次很多次的性爱。有些是他真的体验过的，而有些只是他幻想过的。感觉像是他再一次地经历着他的记忆，同时间经历着他所有的记忆。亲吻，触摸，按揉，被按揉。刺穿，和被刺穿。所有的事交杂在了一起——然后Jim猛吸口气睁开了眼睛，分开了正在低头看着他的，那个美丽的瓦肯女性之间的精神融合。

 

     “你好？”他小声说，但是感觉更像是一声呻吟——他的身体因为欲望而颤抖，他的皮肤是如此、如此的敏感，还有，哦，他的老二……他硬得像块石头，感觉身体里的每一盎司血液都冲向了他的腹股沟，而他只是绝望地想要射。但是不能在瓦肯人的面前——没准他们已经觉得他是什么奇怪的非正常性瘾患者，只因为融合就硬了，而且还是在他睡着的时候。但是他忍不住，他想要。

 

     非常、非常的想要。

 

     “你的大脑相当富有活力，Jim。”瓦肯女性对他说，温柔地用手指抚摸梳理着他的头发。哦，这感觉真不错。这样的接触带起一串微小的电流，顺着他的脊柱向下流淌，让他想把每一寸肌肤贴在她身上摩擦，在这舒服的沙发上摩擦，没准还能在屋子里其他瓦肯人的身上摩擦。

 

     天啊，他真是个变态，但是现在他已经不在乎了。他没有余力去在意这些了，他的老二难受地禁锢在他的制服裤子里。而且Jim突然有一种奇怪的，想要舔什么东西的冲动——也许是因为他饿了？他今天早上没吃早饭（昨天晚上也没吃没饭）。愚蠢的Bones，忘了提醒Jim吃饭。

 

      “Jim饿了。”瓦肯女性向房间里的其他人宣布道，然后突然之间，其他的瓦肯人全都呼啦啦地走上前来，拿着剥了皮的葡萄，石榴籽，苹果和他忘了名字，但是还记得他喜欢吃的奇怪瓦肯水果给他吃。

 

      Jim爱苹果。

 

      他感激地接过食物，有点好奇为什么瓦肯人要用手喂给他吃——他们伸出手，把水果放进他的嘴里，手指摩擦过他的嘴唇，然后顺着他的脸庞向上去爱抚他的太阳穴，仿佛那是对他们的奖赏。葡萄不仅剥了皮，还没有籽，正是他喜欢的那样。石榴籽的果汁染红了瓦肯人的手指，也许也染红了Jim的嘴唇，他懒懒地想着要把那些手指吮吸舔舐干净，这样他的舌头就能品尝到更多果汁。但是苹果——还带着皮，但切成了恰好入口的大小，他们把苹果正好放在他的舌头上。他爱瓦肯人，超级超级爱。

 

      但是Jim还是有些纳闷，为什么这里有这么多瓦肯人。Jim看到了Stekev，Xon，Sardix，Kov和T'Pang，但是除此之外还有另外的两个瓦肯人。漂亮的瓦肯女性还在用手指抚摸梳理着他的头发，所有的瓦肯人都在喂给他东西吃，也有人一直在盯着他看。

 

     “在你做梦的时候，你的大脑甚至更加富有活力，Jim。”Stekev告诉他，又放了一块苹果在人类的唇间，随后温柔地按摩着Jim的太阳穴。

 

     金发的人（房间中只有他一个人是金发——其他的人都是黑黑的头发和黑黑的眼睛。为什么Jim现在突然在意起了瓦肯人发色和瞳色缺乏遗传多样性？他的意识变得迷迷糊糊的。）他因为触摸的舒适感在沙发上扭了扭，不知为何他的老二变得更硬了。

 

     “你愿意脱去你的衣物吗，Jim？”T'Pang问他，“你似乎非常不舒服。”这真的不是个好主意，即使Jim真的非常想要脱掉他难受的制服，然后光着身子在这张非常非常舒服的沙发上磨蹭，在这些温暖而丝滑的瓦肯皮肤上磨蹭。

 

     “我们只是为了你的舒适着想，Jim。”T'Pang向他确保（等等那是微笑吗？不——Jim肯定是疯了）。“我们不会介意你像分享你的意识一样展示你的形态。”其余的瓦肯人也立即向他保证他们不会介意——一点都不介意。

 

     哦，不知道为什么，这听起来就像是Jim刚被邀请了参与一场瓦肯群交，而他会是所有人注意的中心。像是他应该把所有的衣服脱掉，然后斜倚在这张红色长毛绒沙发上，他的存在只是为了他们的快乐，只是为了触碰他们的皮肤，他们的意识，还有……Jim的想法真是有够变态。也许他应该把自己关禁闭，或者取消登岸假期，或者让Spock打他的屁股，直到他觉得自己得到了相应的惩罚。

 

     Jim对于自己刚才的点子果断地点点头——他会脱掉衣服，而且他会非常的淘气，然后Spock之后就会为此而惩罚他。他的大副很可能会好好地用力打他的屁股，然后再原谅他，这样就一切顺利了。这是个好计划。瓦肯人们快步上前，把他的点头当做了许可——他们帮他脱下金色的舰长制服和里面黑色的上衣，然后……当然了，这时候门被人猛然打开——然后Spock冲了进来。

 

     妈了个蛋。

 

     他的大副进入房间——然后完完全全地，彻彻底底地一动不动。他黑色的双眼看着眼前的情形——Jim没穿上衣，半裸着躺在沙发上，一大群瓦肯人围着他，喂他吃东西，触摸他。

 

     “立即停止一切对舰长的身体接触。”Spock命令道，他的声音是一声低沉的咆哮。嗯嗯嗯，Spock的声音。Jim希望他的声音能有实体，Spock的声音——这样他就可以全身在它上边蹭，也许还可以舔。尤其想要舔。等等，也许他可以舔Spock的嘴唇——那会是最接近舔他嘴唇的方法了，对不对？或者他可以在Spock说话的时候舔他的大副的喉咙，这样他就可以感受到Spock的话吐出舌尖时他喉咙里的隆隆声。

 

     Jim震惊于他想要舔Spock的想法，同时大多数瓦肯人遵从了Spock的命令。他们从他身边退开，把手从Jim光裸着的肌肤上挪开。但是Stekev——Stekev只是继续用手指抚摸着Jim的金发，挑战似的盯着Spock。Jim控制不住地拱他的手，寻求更多的抚摸，喜爱着温柔的手指抚摸过他头皮的感觉。

 

     “参与跨文化交流是符合逻辑的。”T'Pang说，“而且Jim给予了许可。”

 

     “舰长不知道他为何事给予了许可，”Spock回复道，走向房间里唯一一个人类的时候，他的眼睛自始至终地盯着Stekev。“立即把你的手从他身上移开。”

 

     “你不能代表Jim讲话，”Stekev说，他的手指还在玩弄着Jim的头发，“若非他亲口希望我停止肢体接触，我将继续触摸他。”

 

      Spock的目光再一次落回Jim身上，而目光中的热度让Jim坐立不安。这时他记起了他先前想到的要Spock打他的屁股——因为他是个淘气的小人儿，还带坏了这么多天真无辜的瓦肯人而惩罚他。

 

     Stekev发出一声低沉的呻吟，听到这一声后，屋子里的每一个纯血统瓦肯人纷纷走向前去，伸手想要触摸Jim。蓝色的眼睛睁大，这时候Stekev的手落在了他的太阳穴上，而Jim知道接下来的是什么——清凉，凉爽的水，意识冲刷过他的意识，包围着他的……

 

     但是接下来什么都没有发生。Spock同样知道Stekev想做什么（他当然知道了，Spock是个天才），他飞快地把手指捏在另外一个瓦肯人的肩膀上——然后Stekev失去意识瘫倒在了地上。哇哦，瓦肯脖子掐好炫酷（当然啦，前提是不用在Jim身上）。也许他特别乖，特别有礼貌地问，Spock会教给他？他的大副一向都招架不住他的狗狗眼加撅嘴攻势。

 

     “退。后。”Spock命令道，不知为何他没有盯着那些瓦肯人，却让那些瓦肯人觉得他在瞪着他们。Jim真的还想要学会这个技巧——特别赞，超级吓人。（Spock超赞超吓人。而且还有，他还纯粹特别赞。还有还有，他还纯粹特别吓人。超赞超吓人。超吓人超赞。嗯嗯。）

 

     其他人迅速遵从了他的命令，他们的黑眼睛都用某种类似渴求的眼神看着Jim。他想要确保他们——只要Spock一走，他们还可以再次跟他融合。毕竟不是所有人都轮到了，而且Jim有点好奇剩余人的精神意识是什么感觉。他感觉到了水，沙子，冰，风，泡沫，火，还有……好吧，除此之外还有其他人，Jim知道的，但是他有点记不清了。也许他应该请他们每一个人，在他清醒的时候分别跟他短暂融合一下？而且也许会有好心人愿意帮他记下他们意识的感觉，可以把这当做是科学实验之类的鬼玩意对不对？瓦肯人喜欢科学，对吧？然后也许这样Spock就不会反对了，因为精神融合是科学研究。

 

     Jim的思考被Spock的动作打断了，Spock伸手拿起折叠在沙发扶手上的舰长衫和黑色T恤，然后他的大副转身面对着他，把衣服放在了Jim的肚子上。

 

     “我要求你把衣服全部穿好，舰长。”Spock恭敬地用了他的头衔，但是他眼中的火焰还在堆积。

 

     呃，说到这个，Jim不知道为何，一口酒没喝现在却醉得厉害。因为Spock在他的眼前突然变成了两个Spock，然后又合成了一个，等等，还是说有三个Spock？谁知道Spock居然是超级英雄，会制造分身？他的大副绝对应该有自己的漫画专刊，他就是这么棒。（Sulu会不会画画？Jim觉得Sulu会画画。）

 

     好吧，这个可以稍后再议。

 

     “我是领导，”Jim告知他在神秘增殖的朋友。“我，是领导。你，不是领导。我不想穿衣服。我不喜欢衣服。衣服都超坏。我想我现在要把裤子脱了，好吗？”

 

     “那将非常令人愉快。”某个人小声说——而Jim敢肯定说话的人是Xon。好Xon。Jim一直挺喜欢他。

 

     “那将是不可接受的。”Spock告诉他，他无视掉其他瓦肯人，上前抓住了Jim的双手，让Jim不能把他难受的制服裤子的拉链拉开。

 

     其他人看到他的举动都猛吸了口气，Jim茫然地看向四周围——怎么了？为什么这么吃惊？他触犯了瓦肯社会的某条禁律吗？也许某个人应该跟他融合，分享一下信息？融合是分享的好方式。

 

    “我在大约2.5秒后放开你。你 _将会_ 穿好衣服，Jim。”现在Spock又变得专横了，但是，哇哦，这让Jim的老二非非非非非非非常高兴。高兴到站得更高，都想跳出来跟他问好。

 

     但是Jim的脑子不高兴。他才是领导！Spock必须不能这么继续专横下去！

 

     “你是个刻薄鬼，Spock，”Jim撅嘴，把他的手从Spock的禁锢中抽出来（还不到2.5秒呢，哈哈！），双手交叉抱在胸前。他生气啦——他才不用Spock说什么，他就要做什么！“一个又大，又肥的刻薄鬼！大。而且肥。而且刻薄。刻薄鬼！还有，Spock……等等，Spock。Clock。Flock。Smock。Jock。哦！Hey，Spock！你知道你的名字跟Cock（老二）押韵吗？有点酷哦。Spock的Cock。Cock和Spock。Spooooooock。Coooooooooock。但是你依然是个刻薄鬼！”

 

     其他的瓦肯人似乎都坐立不安的，就像是吸毒的人急切地等待着救赎，还有，哇哦——这个比喻真奇怪，是不是？Jim纳闷他们想要什么。也许他们应该跟他融合，这样他就知道了，知道了之后就能把他们想要的给他们。毕竟，为了瓦肯人嘛，什么都可以。他们都这么好——啊，还符合逻辑，当然啦。又好又符合逻辑。

 

     “离开！”Spock吼其他的人，“现在。去独自集中注意力冥想。然后就你们触犯法律的事向长者议会汇报。通过精神融合对无心灵感应的物种进行性骚扰，依照我们的传统这已足够将你们流放。但我们现在的人口数量过低，不能失去任何成员，所以无论你们对于心灵的控制多么微弱，你们都不会被施以流放之刑。”

 

     其他人似乎都溜走了（有点像是弹簧玩具那样。Jim在想Spock能不能做一个弹簧玩具给他玩。或者他应该问Scotty？弹簧玩具好酷哦。但是企业号上没有楼梯。也许Spock还可以造截楼梯给他，这样他们就能玩弹簧玩具啦？*）

 

     Xon走之前把Stekev从Jim躺着的沙发前架起来。他是最后离开的几个瓦肯人之一——Sardix和T'Pang也是。他们都看着Jim，在门口处徘徊不舍得离去，就像是害怕他们会再也见不到他了。

 

     “我会出席稍后的外交晚宴。”Jim向他们确保，“也许到时候我们可以再融合？”

 

      他们在Spock回头的时候睁大了眼睛（Jim纳闷他的瓦肯大副做出了一副什么蠢表情？），然后他们磕磕绊绊地走开了，门也关上了（他们都没能回复Jim关于继续精神融合的提议！）。

 

     “舰长……”Spock愤怒地压低了语气。Jim不喜欢Spock真生他的气。他也许喜欢去烦去招惹他的大副，但是在Spock真生气的时候，他又会心烦意乱。是时候该做损伤控制了。

 

     金发人类无辜地睁大他的蓝眼睛，把下嘴唇稍稍撅出来。他像是要保护自己，在沙发上蜷成小小一个球。“你不会生我的气了吧，Spock？会不会？”然后巧妙地在眼角挤出点泪水——只是为了让他的蓝眼睛看起来水汪汪的，不能真的流下来（流下来就有点过了）。

 

     Spock像个气球一样泄了气，但是没有那个炫酷的音效。也许，他在Jim的非凡本质面前，融化得就像是篝火上的棉花糖。也许，也许他就像是一副扑克牌，在…在谁的手上……

 

     “不，Jim，我没有生气。”Spock说（谢天谢地他打断了Jim的比喻，因为Jim自己也不知道他到底在说什么）。“瓦肯人不会生气。”哦，狗屁。这正是Spock在生气的时候会说的话。

 

     “如果你愿意的话，你可以打我屁股。”金发的人提议道，努力让自己看起来要多真诚有多真诚。就跟如果Spock打他屁股，那真的是惩罚似的。

 

     “不，没有这个必要，Jim。”他的瓦肯大副对他说，“请你只要穿好衣服就好。”

 

     Jim低头看着自己大腿上的衣服。他不想穿。他什么衣服都不想穿。沙发贴在他光裸的背上，感觉太好了，而且他还想把自己的双腿和屁股也在这面料上摩擦。但是如果要这样的话，他先要把裤子脱了才可以。Jim把手伸到大腿上盖着的衣服下边，然后在Spock反应过来之前飞快地解开裤子扣，拉开拉链把裤子脱了下来。当他的朋友伸出手，可能是为了再次阻止他的时候，Jim只是哈哈笑着跳过沙发背，手里挥舞着他的制服裤，现在他身上只剩下了一条黑色三角短裤。

 

     他的靴子哪儿去了？他不记得自己脱掉了靴子啊？也许之前Xon体贴地帮他把靴子脱了？但是他们去哪儿了？就在Jim纠结于自己想法的时候，Spock抓住他的腰，把他抱了起来（当然啦，也没忘了他的裤子）。Spock走到沙发的正面坐下——Jim坐在他的大腿上。

 

     Jim挣扎着，扭来扭去想要逃脱出禁锢在他肚子上的温暖束缚，Spock抱着他，让Jim的胳膊贴在自己身侧动都不能动。Spock真是太强壮了——而Jim的勃起一点都没下去，反而像是报复Spock的粗暴一般翘得更高。而Spock身上的蓝色科学官制服，贴着他后背的皮肤感觉那么好——比蹭沙发的感觉还好。Jim停止挣扎，开始尽他所能地Spock身上磨蹭起来，他呻吟着仰起头靠在瓦肯人的肩膀上。

 

     “Jim。”Spock吃了一惊，抱紧他想让他停止蠕动（但是失败了，因为Jim真的很擅长蠕动扭动和各种性爱运动。好吧，Jim只是擅长做爱）。“停止你的行为！”

 

      “不，我不要！”他呜咽着，扭动着身体想和身后的热源靠的更近。Spock就像个火炉——如此，如此温暖，而Jim浑身发热，也许通常情况下他会想要离远点，但是现在他只想要贴近贴近再贴近，直到他进入Spock。或者更棒的，直到Spock进入他。

 

     而且Jim想得并不是性爱方面（虽然，现在他想到了这个……）——Jim想要Spock进入他的大脑。他想要Spock的温暖，想要他的力量，想要他的智慧——想要他的一切全都进入他，包裹着他的意识，然后与他的记忆合二为一……因为就连那些Jim不认识的瓦肯人进入他的大脑，他的感觉都那么好，那要是和Spock精神融合该会有多棒？这个Spock，年轻的Spock，他的Spock？

 

     “进来！”Jim要求道，想到这个他就控制不住自己了。“求你！求你了，Spock。我想要你进来。进我的脑子里。”哦，听起来有点黄暴，是不是？但是刚才在Jim的脑子里听起来没这么黄？无所谓啦，Spock会明白他的意思的。

 

     Spock一直都明白他。

 

     “Jim。”Spock吸了口气，他用一只胳膊继续把金发人类紧紧抱住，另一只手抚摸在Jim的胸膛上，按揉轻捏着他的乳头。Jim呜咽着，他的阴茎把内裤撑了起来，在他挣扎扭动的时候，黑色的布料在他性器头部的地方湿了一块。Jim把自己的胸膛贴近Spock挑逗着他的手指，他想要更多，更多，更多。

 

     他没想到这会发展到性爱——从没有想到过Spock会想要他。但是，Jim想要——非常，非常地想要。因为这是Spock——最棒的，睿智的，忠实的Spock。他会保护他，会在他做错事的时候凶他，无论发生何事，都会陪伴着他，与他共同面对。但是现在Jim的乳头已经敏感到了，他知道只要再这么被揉一会儿就会射出来的程度。只要Spock再逗弄他一会儿——Jim更想要Spock的意识了。他也更想要他大副的心——最想要的，就是他的心，真的。

 

     但是他只要得到Spock的意识就知足了——至少现在是这样。Jin能感觉到透过Spock的制服裤，有什么火热的硬物紧贴在他的后腰上。他想要那个硬物进入他。Spock的阴茎，还有他的意识，还有……

 

     “Jim。”Spock又吸了口气，然后他的手指向上，再向上。它们落在了那个似曾相识的地方，Jim的太阳穴，然后接下来就是……

 

     狂喜。

 

     不知为何，这次的融合比之前的那些加起来还棒。这次有着和其他次同样的快感，但是更加清晰，更加强烈——更加令人安心，就像是身体的控制权依旧在他手中，而不是被驱逐出了他的大脑。但是这不仅仅是快感，不仅仅是欲望——这里同样还有感情，还有保护欲，还有占有欲，还有归属感，还有爱。

 

     如此多的爱。

 

     Jim沉溺其中，但感觉又像是在飘。而他希望Spock会知道——也可以体验到跟他一样的狂喜。于是Jim把他的情感，他的记忆，他对Spock的想法推送给他——他对于他大副的一切感觉，一切感情，那些好的，坏的，疯狂的一切。作为回应——哦，他感觉到Spock的本质包裹着他，同时又融入了他，而Jim想要更多。更多更多更多更多更多更多更多。

 

     但是随后，产生了一些微妙的变化。尽管Spock直接传达给Jim的感情里依旧是爱，情欲，崇拜等各种各样的正面感情交织在一起，但是同样也有愧疚，羞愧和后悔。随后Spock的意识抽离，不愿再和Jim的意识交融，但是Jim挣扎着想要把他拉回来，把他留下——留在他里面。但是瓦肯人的控制力比他强大太多，于是Spock温柔地分离了他们的意识。

 

     Jim深吸一口气回到了现实，这是自从他昨天与Stekev融合后，头一次感觉这么像自己。他还坐在Spock的大腿上，被抱在他的怀里，但是他的禁锢松了很多——只要他想，他就可以轻易地挣脱开。他不想。取而代之的，Jim在Spock的怀里转身，跨坐在他的瓦肯人的胯上，胳膊环抱上马上要成为他爱人的（希望能成）大副的脖子。但是在Jim向前亲吻他之前，Spock闭上眼睛，把脸转开——他的手从Jim腰胯上落下，轻轻垂在沙发上。

 

     “我为我的缺乏自控道歉，舰长。”Spock低声说，他的声音里带着Jim怎么都狠不下心把之定义为羞愧的感情。“我不应借你酩酊中毒之机占你便宜。我比把你带到这的瓦肯人好不到哪里去。”

 

     Jim微微向后，指尖温柔地爱抚着Spock的后颈，然后用批评的眼神审视着他的瓦肯人。“我不再觉得high了。我的脑袋比从昨天开始的任何时候都清醒。为什么跟其他瓦肯人精神融合，会让我跟被下了药似的昏昏沉沉？”

 

     “你的大脑是最富有活力的，”Spock轻叹口气承认道，贴近Jim的爱抚。“其他人——他们都是年轻人，而瓦肯星的陨灭使得许多人的链接受到了破坏——他们自控力不足。你的大脑，对他们来说就像是毒品，而他们感受到的酩酊感通过融合转移给了你。我相信，若伴随着长时间的接触，他们很容易便会对你的思维上瘾。”

 

     Jim皱眉，点点头，感觉似乎一切都顺理成章了。在他跟Stekev第一次在走廊里撞在一起的时候，Stekev就已经感知到了他的意识，知道他想要与人融合。于是他告诉了其他人，而从Jim参与的第一次精神融合开始，事态就开始走下坡路——就像是滥用药物，就像是吸毒，只不过在这里Jim的大脑就是毒品，而感受的转移也代表着他也会因此而high起来。

 

     “我明白了。”Jim回答，“但是为什么——我们两个融合的时候我也感受到了快感，但是我却没有觉得high或者别的什么的。是不是……是不是我的大脑对你没有药物效果？”

 

     Jim觉得有点不好意思，因为他不应该希望他的大脑也能让Spock high起来。但是他感觉有点不公平，因为他的“活力”放倒任何一个瓦肯人，但是却对他最想要的那个人没效果——他最想要的，也是唯一想要的那个人，真的。但是Spock的脸颊微微泛绿，瓦肯人终于在他们融合后，第一次对上了Jim的双眼。哇哦，Spock的目光在燃烧。

 

     “你的意识比最烈性的巧克力还要香醇。”Spock喃喃低语，他低沉的声音让情欲顺着Jim的脊柱涌向全身，Jim的脸也红了。“但是我可以控制住我自己，因为我不会在你不能给予我许可的时候拥有你。如果我们——当我们——进行交配活动之时，我们双方都要充分清醒意识到事态形势。我不希望你后悔把自己交给于我。”

 

     Jim想要抗议——想要告诉Spock他不是被动的，而且这里也不存在什么把自己交给他（妈的，要是他想在上边了怎么办？）但是Spock的话语是那么甜蜜而浪漫。甜蜜，浪漫，而且非常、非常火辣——所以Jim就像块巧克力一样融化在了Spock的怀抱中，他收紧搂着Spock脖子的手臂，把他的脸埋进了瓦肯人强壮的肩膀里。他更深地依偎进Spock的怀抱，作为回复，那双温暖的手臂搂住了他的腰，Jim心满意足地轻叹了口气。他可以稍后再保护自己的男子气概，在他没这么舒服的时候。

 

     “不会后悔。”Jim贴着Spock脖子上温暖的皮肤喃喃道，随后在那里印下了一个纯洁的吻。“因为你是有史以来最棒的瓦肯人。如果我能拥有你的话，我怎么可能还会想要其他人？我能拥有你，Spock，对不对？永远？”就在Jim因为说出这么柔软脆弱的话而想揍自己的时候，Spock只是收紧双臂，把他抱得更紧，这个拥抱让Jim表露出他的脆弱也没关系。也许不只是“没关系”。

 

     “我会致残任何一个想要把我带离开你身边的人。”Spock柔声低语，伸手温柔地抚摸梳理Jim的金发。“尤其是今晚，今晚你身边将会环绕着只要接触你，便会轻易因你的意识而中毒的瓦肯人。你不可以与任何人分享（你的意识）。”

 

     Jim可以因为Spock命令他不许和其他瓦肯人精神融合而揍他一拳，但是一想到他能得到Spock，他就觉得其实他是赚到了。而且，那些古板的老瓦肯大使一定什么都不会做——毕竟他今天下午后宫里的瓦肯人都是年轻人，没有自制力。

 

     他敢肯定，这次的外交晚宴一定跟以往的任何一次外交职责一样无聊。

  
*Jim脑子里的弹簧玩具就是这个玩意（选了个蓝色的图XD）：


	3. Chapter 3

_几小时后_

 

     Jim真的，真的应该重视一下自己的倒霉问题了。即使年长的瓦肯人看起来自控力超群，他们带着的年轻瓦肯人却还是全都在盯着Jim看，他们从头到脚地用眼神爱抚着Jim全身（虽然他们的大多数时间都是在盯着Jim的太阳穴）。现在刚刚交际了二十五分钟，而Jim已经感觉像是在被人视奸。

 

     而且，Spock之前说的会一直陪在Jim身边，他是说真的，因为他现在就全程黏在Jim的身上。当Jim走动的时候，Spock温暖的手一直扶在他的背上。在Jim站着和人说话的时候，Spock的一只胳膊搂在Jim的腰上，另一只手则握着他的手。当有年长瓦肯人向Jim问好的时候，Spock就浑身紧绷地站在他身边，一起向瓦肯人问好。

 

     而当年轻的瓦肯人过来与Jim问好，Spock确保他们只会用ta’al的手势打招呼，并且对任何一个试图跟舰长握手的人咆哮。因为Jim疯狂地爱着他（而且已经爱上有一段时间了，）所以Spock还是幸运的——否则Jim会接受更多提供给他的瓦肯大脑。毕竟，精神融合会带来相当强烈的快感——对双方都是。而现在Jim已经完全明白了融合的影响，他会给出全方面的许可——任何他或他的精神伴侣想要的。

 

     但他现在有了Spock，他怎么还会想要跟其他瓦肯人精神融合呢？他相信Spock，胜过任何人。而且，跟他的大副在一起，下一步肯定就是滚床单。其他的瓦肯人想让他光着身子，只是想要他裸露更多的皮肤以供他们用触摸来感受他的大脑。而且没准他们还想让他高潮——Jim想象通过精神融合高潮肯定会是一种“富有活力”的体验。

 

     “舰长，请停止你那些不合时宜的想象。”Spock咬牙切齿地低声说，“你的情欲正在通过皮肤流露出来。”

 

     Jim脸红了，低头看着他们交握在一起的手。可怜的Spock——他可能不太习惯在外交晚宴上欲求不满欲火中烧（不像Jim，Jim似乎有某种外星人情结。而且他还对Spock穿军礼服有特殊情结*）。在道歉并把思想梳理好之前，Sardix走上前来向他问好，并伸出手来想要同Jim握手。Jim抬起头来摆出tala，即使他想握手他也握不了——因为Spock依旧紧紧攥着他的右手。

 

     “Jim，我为我先前的举动向你道歉。我已经彻底冥想过，意识到没有告知你关于精神融合的一切后果是不合适的。”Sardix说，回以ta'al，哇哦——Jim还以为瓦肯人不会道歉。Spock一直说道歉是不符合逻辑的。

 

     “没事，Sardix，”人类回答说，“没有伤害就不算犯规，对不对？Spock在事态失控之前就介入了，而且他把转移给我的影响都消除了。”说到Spock，他的大副在旁边站得笔直，直得Jim都怕他的脊柱会断。他全程用那双黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着着Sardix。

 

     “感谢您的仁慈和亲切，Jim。”Sardix说，低头微微鞠了一躬。

 

     “在官方正式外交场合，用如此非正式的方式来称呼舰长是不符合时宜的。”Spock训斥道，而且，哦耶——他要摆出超级瓦肯的架势来吓唬Sardix。好吧，除了现在他的胳膊依旧揽在Jim腰上，而且他的拇指还在爱抚着Jim的手背。这有点破坏了Spock想要摆出来的超级瓦肯形象。

 

     Sardix转头面对Spock。“Jim准许我如此称呼他。而且我不是星际舰队的成员，所以我应当顺从他的意愿。”啊哦——对于两个生气的瓦肯人因为用非正式的称谓称呼他是否符合逻辑而争吵这件事，Jim真的不想夹在他们中间。除非这场架是肢体上的，大家都光着的，而且没准还包括Jim也光着跟他们一起打。

 

     “Jim，”Spock咬牙切齿地警告他——哎呀，不好意思，Spock肯定又感觉到他的欲望了。“你……”

 

     “好了！”人类打断道，“我看到Solok大使在那边，看见他还不过去跟他打招呼那就太无礼了。不如你们二位下次再讨论这个话题？或者，要不然，我可以过去和大使说话，Spock，你可以待在这里。”Spock只是用黑色的眼睛盯着他，扬起一边眉毛作为回复——哦耶，Jim一直都觉得激怒他的大副很有趣。对Sardix说了句“再见”，Jim去和大使打招呼，Spock紧跟在他身后。

 

     “幸会！”Jim热情地说，Solok（又名：超炫酷老Spock）结束了同一名中年瓦肯人的对话，转过头来面对他。

 

     “你好，Jim。”大使回答道。而即使他听不到，Jim能通过他们接触的地方，感觉到年轻的Spock胸口咆哮的震动。而且看到两个Spock站在一起感觉有点怪，但是感谢于昨天下午跟Solok的对话，Jim知道了宇宙毁灭的悖论并不会发生。这是件好事，因为他不想让宇宙在他跟Spock上床之前毁灭——那样就太悲剧了。

 

     “我看到你已经从辩论队的手中找回了舰长。”Solok说，Jim就是知道那双黑色眼睛里潜伏着狡猾的笑容——Spock确实成长为了一个狡猾的老混蛋。Jim好奇他究竟要跟他自己的Spock接触多少次，才能让他的大副成为一个会作弊、弯曲规则钻空子、并且用“暗示”来达到自己目的的老狐狸。他有点期待。哦，当然啦，只要Spock不把狡猾用在他身上就好。

 

     “确实，”Spock冷淡地回答，“感谢你基于此番事项与我联络。”

 

     “等等！”Jim插嘴，“是你告诉Spock我昨天晚上在哪儿的？”

 

     “确实，Jim。昨日Stekev带领你来到我研究室之时，我就已经知晓了年轻人的意图。他握着你的手，并称你的大脑极有活力。这都是明显的线索。”Solok大使解释道。

 

      “那你昨天下午为什么不告诉我？你让我去参加辩论俱乐部的聚会，然后你知道我什么时候会到，但是Spock在那之后一个小时才出现。”人类询问道。

 

     “哦，天啊，我告诉你的是1930吗，中校？”Solok问年轻版本的自己，“我的意思是1830。记忆力会随着年龄增长而消退，你懂的。我向你们道歉。”

 

     Jim必须要使劲憋着笑，因为这太明显了，Solok是在给他们做媒——他想让Spock嫉妒，口语意义上地踹其他瓦肯人的屁股，然后把Jim拽回他的山洞里，去做些少儿不宜的，羞羞的事（不幸的是，昨天晚上并没有发生什么羞羞的事，今天下午也没有……Jim真的需要加把劲了）。

 

     而且Jim知道，Solok知道Jim知道，Spock也知道Jim知道，而且Solok知道Spock知道Jim知道。这里有很多“知道”，但是没有人真的明说出来。

 

      “感谢您。”Spock低声说，手在Jim胯上搂得更紧。

 

     “哦，我确定我不知道你在说什么。”Solok装作无辜地回答，Jim笑了起来。

 

      Spock们都太棒太炫酷了。

 

**********

 

     一小时后

 

     Spock依旧那么炫酷，但是Jim快要被他逼疯了。人类叹了口气，他的大副正在朝另外一个走上前想要跟Jim问好的年轻瓦肯人咆哮。作为企业号的舰长，他应该与各位瓦肯长者，大使和其他外交使节进行友好交际——但是当有一个身高6’1（约等于186cm）的荒蛮瓦肯人黏在他身边的时候，这个任务就变得有点（写作“有点”，读作“极其”）难以完成了。而且即使他的占有欲有点（写作“有点”，读作“极其”）可爱（而且还有点热辣），Spock真的需要把他的独占欲调低一点，至少在工作时间里。所以Jim伸手抓住瓦肯人的手，他的动作让Spock立刻变得温驯柔顺，心甘情愿地跟着Jim走到了阳台的热浪里。阳台上没有其他人——将可以用来进行高效社交活动的时间抽出一些来休息，显然是不符合逻辑的。

 

     Jim面对着Spock，用手指爱抚了几下那温暖的手背，随即分开了他们的接触——他必须要能清楚思考才能理清自己的思路。“你相信我吗，Spock？”人类认真地问。

 

     Spock面对这个问题几乎可以说是困惑，但是他给出了确定的答案并予以保证。

 

     “那么我说我保证不会让除你以外的任何瓦肯人跟我融合，你也一定要相信我，好吗？你不用标记我。我知道我是你的。”Jim告诉他。

 

     “其他人渴求你的精神意识。”Spock生硬地回复，双手背到背后，这是他平时惯用的姿势，“保护你不受他们侵扰是符合逻辑的。”

 

     Jim忍住叹息，这次忍住了——但是差一点就没忍住。“Spock——如果我说’不’，那么会有瓦肯人违背我的意志与我融合吗？”他认真地问。

 

     “没有获得许可便进行精神融合，这在瓦肯是重罪，将面临最严酷的刑罚。”他的大副告知他。

 

     “这没有回答我的问题，Spock。你真的认为这里会有瓦肯人强迫我进行精神融合吗？”Jim再次问他。

 

     “不太可能。”Spock承认道，“统计数据为……”

 

     Jim用一个纯洁而又坚定的吻打断了他。“如果你认为不会有瓦肯人强迫我，那么你肯定是在担心我会同意。”Jim说，“我不会的。我需要你相信我，Spock。”

 

     “瓦肯人不会担心。”而Jim真的特别讨厌他的大副说这种话。他转身，胳膊肘撑在阳台温暖的石栏杆上，手指按揉着太阳穴。“但是我会尽力给你空间，舰长。”

 

     “ _Jim，_ ”他恼火地更正道——拒绝面对Spock，他转而望着城市的轮廓，“我提这个不是为了空间，Spock。我不希望我们之间有任何空间，但是我们现在是在工作，而我需要履行我的职责。我是个舰长，Spock——星际舰队有史以来最年轻的舰长，而他们把旗舰给了我。所以他们说我需要进行交际，那么我就得去交际。”

 

     “我理解，Jim。”Spock说，“并且为我不专业的行为向你道歉。”

 

     天啊，是不是所有的恋爱谈起来都这么艰难？

 

     “别道歉，Spock。这很好，让我感觉你想要我。真正地想要我，不只是为了上床。但是现在时间不合适。所以你看这样好不好？我们亲一下，合好，然后分头去跟那些古板的老家伙们谈话？”Jim说，嘴唇挑起一丝挑逗的微笑。

 

     “如果有任何瓦肯人行为失当，你将立刻通知我。”Spock命令道——是啊，他们真的应该纠正一下他大副的专横跋扈。但是一件事一件事地慢慢来。所以Jim抬头，飞快地吻了他一下，只是一个纯洁的吻，只是嘴唇贴在嘴唇上——他们之后会有更多的时间接吻。

 

     “要是有瓦肯人对我毛手毛脚，我会告诉你的。”人类保证道，“然后你就可以用你的生命来维护我的尊严，不死不休，好吗？”

 

     “确定的。”是啊，Spock看起来对此相当认真。

 

     他们之后也要纠正一下这个。

 

***********

 

     在他们分开交际的半个小时里，Spock像只老鹰一样盯着Jim——黑色的眼睛追踪着他的一举一动，紧盯着任何一个接近Jim的年轻瓦肯人。而人类只能叹气，努力忽视他这个并不怎么隐蔽的瓦肯保镖，然后微笑着，跟由各种大使、外交使节及其助手组成的新瓦肯星移民讨论重要事项。自始至终，他努力提醒自己Spock相信他，并且顺着Spock的思路思考：“虽然瓦肯人违背Jim的意志强迫与之进行精神融合的可能性统计概率为0.00000124，但舰长一贯喜欢无视概率。所以，密切关注任何接近舰长的瓦肯人，并保护舰长不受其侵扰是符合逻辑的。”

 

     反正就是这类的话。

 

     然后Solok大使走进Spock身边跟他说了些话，让他从他的“监视JIim”任务中分心。Jim沉默地感谢这个狡猾的老Spock，他显然知道人类现在需要空间。所以他又一次溜到阳台上，在他们坐下进餐之前，他想要呼吸点新鲜空气。

 

     随后有人也走了出来，有那么一秒钟，Jim以为来的人是Spock（溜出来跟他再来会儿二人世界）——但是不是，是Stekev。Jim不知道自己要怎么应对这个瓦肯人——他们融合过很多次，而且Stekev水一般的精神意识他感到非常熟悉，但是同时……

 

     同时，他永远不会以他相信Spock的方式相信这个瓦肯人。他不会以他相信Spock的方式相信任何其他的人（没准除了Bones），但是Stekev对他而言有点特别。他是第一个挑战瓦肯道德约束，没有告知融合所意味着的亲密性，便与他融合的人。Solok也没有告诉他，在织女星的时候——但那是紧急事态，而Stekev跟他融合只是为了快感。而且，Solok是Spock，就冲这一点，很多同样的错事如果是别人做的，那么Jim一定不会原谅，但是如果是他们两个，Jim一定会原谅他们。

 

     “幸会，Jim。”Stekev终于开口说话，打断了人类的思考。

 

     “幸会。”Jim礼貌地回答道，他本来遥望着天际线，现在回头看着年轻的瓦肯人。“你的头怎么样？我知道神经掐会让我头疼。”

 

     “瓦肯人有控制疼痛的能力，这样疼痛就不能控制瓦肯人。”Stekev告诉他。

 

     “哦，那挺好的。”人类微笑着说——他已经知道了，Spock告诉他的时候是他们一起进行离船任务，并且遇到了麻烦。那时候他的大副永远都是只身涉险，而Jim……基本上就是告诉他，让Spock承担伤害是符合逻辑的，因为他可以控制疼痛，而Jim不能。

 

     “我想就我先前的行为向你道歉，”瓦肯人对他说，“我已和瓦肯长者进行了谈话，为了帮助我平静我的情绪，他们已经把我的名字加入了需要跟随高尔贤者进行学习的人员名单之中。在瓦肯星覆灭之时，我失去了我的链接伴侣，在那之后我的行为便开始变得不稳定，我的控制力也不可与应有的强度相较。”

 

     Jim注意到了Stekev说他想要道歉——但是他并不是在道歉，只是为他先前的行为找理由。而且，还有就是瓦肯人的眼神。他的双眼注视着Jim的一举一动（每一次呼吸，每一次胸口的起伏，每一次叹息），他的眼神有点像Spock，但是同时又不像他。如果是Spock这样看着他，Jim会感觉安全，放心，会感觉到Spock关心他。但是当Stekev这么看他的时候，Jim现在的大脑已经不再因为多次的精神融合和进入酒醉中毒状态，现在Jim只感觉他被侵犯了。就像这个瓦肯人是个偷窥狂，凝视着他裸露的精神意识——比他的裸体还要更加亲密。

 

     “我为你失去伴侣感到非常遗憾。”Jim最终回复道，“而且我希望你能得到所需的帮助。晚餐马上就要开始了——我最好现在就进去。”他向前走过Stekev身边，但是瓦肯人有力的手抓住了他的手腕——阻止他回到有Spock存在的安全地带。

 

     “我希望可以感受你的精神，最后一次。”瓦肯人对他说，“那是天堂，我失去伴侣的大脑的天堂。”

 

     这时Stekev的另一只手伸向Jim的太阳穴，Jim想要扭动手腕挣脱出来，但是他不能战胜瓦肯人的力量优势——于是他立刻下蹲，伸腿扫向瓦肯人的双腿，躲开了另一人精神的接触。瓦肯人放开了Jim的手腕——若非如此，他可能已经捏断了人类纤细脆弱的骨骼。

 

     “不行！”Jim坚定地说，站起来向阳台门走去。“我的大脑是我自己的，没有我的许可你不可以跟我融合。”

 

     “Spock，”Stekev阴郁地说，把Jim的拒绝怪罪在了半瓦肯人身上。Jim张嘴告诉瓦肯人，他不可能再次跟Stekev融合，即使没有Spock也一样（他甚至真的这么想）——这时，他感觉到有另一个人站在他的身后，把他的胸膛贴在了Jim背上。

 

     “Jim设法逃脱了你对他精神意识的侵入请求，你应该感觉自己十分幸运。”Spock告知另一个瓦肯人，Stekev从地上站了起来。“我们之间的肢体冲突你不会获胜，而且相信我的话，如果你意图战斗，我不会饶恕你的性命。所以，我的父亲会在明天联系你的族长，你需要立刻有贤者帮助你恢复控制力。”

 

     然后Spock的手又一次贴在了Jim的背上，然后人类就被这么带着回到了宴会厅——而且Jim明白，从现在开始到今晚结束，Spock一步都不会再离开他的身边。

 

**********

 

     晚餐的气氛非常紧张——大多数与会人员看到了Stekev跟着Spock和Jim从阳台走进来。瓦肯人都很聪明——Jim的情绪慌张，身边陪着一个独占欲爆棚的Spock，后边跟着一个尴尬而愤怒的Stekev（没错，他的情绪冲破了控制——很显然这个年轻的瓦肯人需要紧急帮助），几乎所有人都得出了正确的结论。

 

     Jim努力跟坐在他左边和坐在对面的瓦肯人保持对话，但是Spock时刻密切关注着他们，完成任务难度有点高。Spock在他认为适当的时候会加入他们的对话，而且坚决不允许Kov跟Jim说超过一两句话。但是Jim也不能怪他——尤其是在发生了刚才跟Stekev的那件事，和昨天下午跟晚上的事之后。他的大副一定时刻都紧绷着神经，感觉每一个年轻的瓦肯人，都对他和Jim之间的（潜在）关系存在威胁。

 

     但是，Jim知道Spock信任他——他不信任的是那些缺乏控制力的其他人。所以Jim挺直腰板克服尴尬气氛和其他人好奇的眼神，吃着寡淡无味的瓦肯菜肴和大使们谈话。在餐后沙拉的碗被收走之后，每人面前都倒了一杯奇怪的白色饮料——Jim有点好奇，而且为了避开Kov试图与他对视的双眼，他把注意力都放到了杯子上。

 

     “Spock，要是没有等某某人演讲致辞啊什么的就把这个喝了，会不会显得无礼啊？”Jim小声问他的大副。

 

     “否定的。”他的瓦肯人回答道，“你想喝的话，随时即可。晚宴在餐后菜之后便已结束。”

 

     而Jim有点明白那是Spock版本的“现在就喝，喝完我们就走，然后我会跟你做些少儿不宜的、羞羞的事”。Jim对Spock露出一个小小的、狡猾的微笑——他拿起杯子抿了一小口，让液体在他的舌尖盘旋，细细品味着酒液的味道。那是液体白巧克力，而Jim只能品尝到一点点酒精的味道。

 

     “Spock，为什么你不告诉我瓦肯酒这么烈？”Jim攀在他的大副肩上哼唧。他们朝约定的传送点走去，Jim重重地倚在Spock身上。

 

     “我没有预见到那杯酒会对你产生这样的效果，”Spock说，他看起来几乎像是有点尴尬，“而且你仅仅摄入了一小部分。”

 

     “你是在说我酒量差吗？”人类问，他应该生气，但是他现在太累了，Spock太温暖了，而且他真的想要亲吻他。

 

     “我没有意图暗示任何负面评价，Jim。”瓦肯人告诉他，温柔地轻轻揉着他的背。

 

     而Xon正选在这时候接近他们，他站在他们的面前，挡住了他们的去路。“Jim，”高大的瓦肯人向他问好，完全无视了Spock，“我有重要事项，希望能与你探讨。”

 

     “嗯嗯，行。”Jim喃喃道，既然他们现在不走动了，他就更深地依偎进Spock怀里。他的瓦肯人这么温暖，就像是专属于他的毯子。

 

     “私下探讨。”Xon添了一句，目光锁定在半瓦肯人身上。

 

     “我不觉得那是明智的决定，”Spock生硬地告知另一人，把怀里的人类抱得更紧，“你已经进行过有效冥想？”

 

     “是的。而且我已经同长者们探讨了当前的情况。我的时间已经临近，而由于儿时的疾病我失去了生育能力，他们不希望我与有繁殖能力的瓦肯女性进行链接。我获得了接近Jim的许可。”而Jim真的不明白现在到底发生了什么。

 

     “Jim是我的。他是我的舰长，我的朋友。你不可以利用他满足自己的欲望。去找其他人。*”Spock咬紧牙齿说，哎呀呀——他听起来真生气。Jim好奇Spock是不是想要把人活活掐死，而且他还有点庆幸，因为这次他自己的脖子不是受害者。

 

     “我将会为了他的所有权而向你挑战。战利品属于胜利者。”高大的瓦肯人宣布，好吧，这次他真的听起来很傲慢。还有，Jim本来还有点喜欢Xon，但是他妈的，他说的这些话怎么像是Jim并不在这里？人类也是有耳朵的！即使不是尖尖的，也没有那么可爱，但是他们是有耳朵的！

 

     “Jim不是任何人的所有物，也不是战利品。”Spock捍卫他，而Jim真的想要现在就亲他。还有，也许他应该跪下给他口，然后他们换个体位，他为了那美丽的瓦肯老二打开身体，再然后让他的大副滑滑滑滑滑进来，顺利地好好进来……

 

     “Jim，”他的瓦肯人咬着牙警告他，“这里还有别人。而且我不会在你不能正式给我许可的时候占你的便宜。我们已经谈论过这个。”

 

     “他现在有所欲望吗？”Xon问，伸出一只胳膊走上前来，意图触碰Jim。但Spock没有容他靠近，他温柔地扶着Jim让他靠在墙上，然后，他只是突然……爆发了。（只是一系列特别特别快的动作，不是字面意义上的爆炸。因为如果Spock字面意义上地爆炸了的话，Jim会非常、非常地伤心——而且这还是往轻里说）

 

     Xon双腿被人一扫，而在他还不知道是什么打到了他之前，Spock又一拳打过来，这次打在了脸上。而在Xon爬起来之前，Spock站到他的背后，一手把Xon的头猛地摁在地上，随后他跨在瓦肯人宽阔的背上，把他的双手在背后扭成一个极其难受的姿势。如果要说有什么比这个更好看，那就是他们在泥浆里打架，光着身子打（而且Jim不介意来点爆米花吃）。

 

     “Jim不是任何人的所有物，但他是我的。”Spock嘶吼道，而Jim想要现在就把所有衣服都脱了，把自己当成一个“非处男”祭品，完完全全地献祭给供奉Spock的祭坛（等他们回到船上，他就要去填写一张添置祭坛的请购单）。“而且，如果你意图挑战，你只会悲惨败北。去找其他人满足你的‘时间’，不要再试图接近Jim。（如果你接近）我会知道。”

 

     Jim开始有些发抖，他发软的双腿支撑不住身体，于是顺着墙慢慢地滑了下去。Spock能不能现在就操他？拜托拜托拜托，真的拜托？在他身上撒上砂糖抹上奶油？而且能不能打他屁股——因为那种刺激感，可以让他在Spock完全不碰他老二的情况下射出来。

 

     哦哦哦，他们可以扮演教授和学员。Jim可以当在教授的小林丸号测试中作弊的淘气学员，而教授会把他叫进办公室里，在私下里亲自惩罚他。Jim完全沉浸在了自己的幻想里，甚至都没有发现Spock已经从Xon身上下来了。另一个瓦肯人几乎可以说是连滚带爬地逃走的，如果他是条狗的话，那么尾巴已经紧紧夹在双腿之间。

 

     “你好辣哦，”Jim跟Spock说，他的大副温柔地把他拉起来，扶着人类让他把大部分的体重都挂在他身上，“而且好甜哦。刚才那真的有点浪漫。你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

 

     “请在你清醒的时候再问一次。”Spock回答道，他的眼神变得柔软，而Jim想要亲吻他——所以他亲了，他抬起头，在他的大副双唇上印下了一个马虎的吻。Spock回吻他，吻了他很久，随后轻柔地分开了这个吻。

 

     “在你清醒的时候。”他再次说，而金发的人类不确定Spock是在对Jim说话，还是在跟自己说话。

 

     “好吧，”Jim嘟哝道，把手臂环在瓦肯人的脖子上，脸埋进他的颈窝，“你总是把我照顾得这么好。你跟Bones，最好了。”

 

     Jim觉得Spock应该感谢他的赞美，但是他的姿势从“正常式笔直”改变为了“超级瓦肯式笔直”，而人类就明白他肯定说错了什么。“你也允许McCoy医生这样自由触碰你的身体？”然后，哇哦，又一声咆哮。

 

     Jim抬头，半睁着蓝眼睛看向Spock。他现在有点爱上了他一向富有逻辑的大副这充满嫉妒和独占欲的一面——现在是比在晚宴时更适宜欣赏的时间，所以Jim允许自己欣赏了起来（也许这里面也有瓦肯酒的因素，但是Jim永远都不会承认）。

 

     “嗯…有过那么一次，在飞行训练营的时候……”他的话慢慢低了下去，他只是想看Spock会有何反应。

 

     “唔啊啊！”Jim惊呼一声——Spock把他抛到肩上扛了起来。Spock的一只手紧紧压在他的背上，同时另一只手在他屁股上用力打了一下。他有点喜欢这种荒蛮瓦肯人的感觉——Spock做得很好。

 

     “你是在开玩笑。McCoy医生只会以柏拉图式的方式触碰你。”Spock说，快步走向传送点，而Jim能知道瓦肯人想表现得坚定，但是他的声音中依旧有一丝不确定。而基于他们现在的姿势，人类没有办法，只能安抚他。

 

     “是啊，”金发的人类说，“Bones是个完完全全的直男。而且，那就像是，五年前了都。他那时候还因为离婚而不怎么能跟人发展浪漫关系。我不跟朋友上床——那会把一切都搞砸。所以除非真的是认真的，否则我不会。”

 

     “我非常认真。”Spock告诉他，而Jim笑了一下，因为血液冲向头部而有些头晕眼花。

 

     “我知道。”Jim回答，然后在Spock的背上落下了一个纯洁的吻。他感觉到那军礼服下Spock肌肉的移动，而这让他几乎发疯，同时他希望瓦肯人可以透过他的军礼服，感觉到Jim此时的感受。

 

     Spock肯定感觉到了，因为突然之间Jim站到了地面上，他的血液也从脑袋里流向身体各处。而在他反应过来之前，Spock把他的魂儿都吻了出来。Jim只能搂住他，疯狂地回吻他，他感觉头晕目眩，Spock的嘴唇Spock的接触还有Spock的爱——而且也许瓦肯的酒，和Spock把他拎起来又放下也有关系。

 

     “我们现在将返回企业号。”Spock告诉他，他们嘴唇之间的距离窄如发丝。“我会把你放到床上，而你将会睡觉。早上的时候，我们将会讨论我们之间的关系。然后我会操你，操得你忘掉任何一个在我之前拥有过你的人。”

 

     听到这些话，Jim呻吟了一声，在Spock的胯上蹭着他已经硬了的勃起，紧紧地攀在瓦肯人的肩膀上。他想要贴得更近，更近，更近。他想让Spock进来，身体上和心灵上。“还有融合？”Jim设法问道，他不停地在Spock棱角分明的下巴上印下一个又一个吻。

 

     “是的，我的精神意识将会进入你。虽然我不是第一个感知你活力的瓦肯人，但我一定会是最后一个。”这不公平，Spock的咆哮让Jim整个人软成了一滩水，他的性器也随之跳了一下。

 

     “但你就是第一个。”Jim喃喃道，他抬起头，嘴里吮吸着一只可爱尖耳朵的耳尖。天啊，有没有可能某个人就是他的偏好情结？因为Spock完全就是他的情结。

 

     “如果我们在今天之前曾融合过，那么我会记得。”Spock说，一只温暖的手伸进了Jim的上衣里面，这狡猾的瓦肯人。

 

     “呃，不是这个你。老点的那个你。当我在织女星的时候。”人类解释道，在Spock把耳朵从他的吮吸范围里抽出来的时候Jim呜咽了几声。他不知道这是因为他提起了老Spock，还是织女星，或者根本就是一些完全不相干的事。

 

     “另一个年长的我曾与你精神融合？”Spock生硬地问——好吧，就是因为老Spock。

 

     “嗯嗯，”Jim回答，决定如果Spock的耳朵离得太远的话，那他就在Spock的脖子上吸个草莓出来。他的脖子真高雅真好看——值得他爱的关注，值得那个证明他属于Jim的红色记号，这样其他人就不能碰它，或者舔它，或者咬它，或者……

 

     “我们将在明天上午讨论这个。”Spock低声命令道，听起来有点像是威胁。于是Jim决定如果他表现正确的话，他就能得到他超级超级想要的打屁股Play。而这时候他们走到了传送点——Jim其实都不知道他是怎么走过来的，所以他一定比他自己想的醉得更厉害。但是他不知道这是不是完全因为瓦肯的酒——他也可能是因为Spock而醉。

 

     该死的帅瓦肯。

 

     然后就是熟悉的分子分离感，Jim又一次回到了他美丽的银女士上。Bones就在传送器前面等着他们——多疑的医生可能觉得即使是跟瓦肯人进行外交晚宴，Jim也有本事能伤到自己。还有，哎呀，Spock可能还因为Jim先前的评价而生着气，他现在有那么一点点，一丢丢地盯着Bones。

 

     可怜的，多疑的医生。

 

     “Bones！”Jim微笑着说，想着他能糊弄过去多久，不让他最好的朋友遇到真正的威胁。“你错过了一个狂野的Party！”

 

     他挣脱出了Spock的禁锢（在他们传送的途中，Spock的手放松了一些），跌跌撞撞地走到医生跟前给了他一个熊抱。“你喝醉了？”Bones问，目瞪口呆地，但他的手依旧温柔地揉着他的舰长的背。然后他转头看向Spock，“你！跟瓦肯人吃晚餐，你居然让他喝醉了。那么多尖耳朵的变态渴求用他们的手和脑子对他毛手毛脚上下其手，你还让他喝醉了？”

 

     “Jim分享了一杯餐后酒，”Spock生硬地回答道，走上前来想要把Jim的胳膊从Bones的脖子上分开。“我们没有预计到瓦肯酒对人类身体的影响强度。”

 

     然后Spock试图把Jim从Bones身上扒下来——但是医生的胳膊搂着金发男人的腰不放他走，如果一定要分开他们的话，Spock可能会伤害到他们之中的一个（这是他不愿意做的，因为他是绝不可能伤害Jim的，而伤害Bones也就等同于伤害Jim）——于是他向后退了一步，双手攥在身后，摆出他平时惯常的站立姿势。而与此同时，他密切注视着Bones的手，像是怕医生会趁虚而入对他的舰长毛手毛脚。

 

     “我要把他带到医疗湾过夜，”Bones不快地说，“老天知道你们那瓦肯酒里有什么让他烂醉成现在这样。我要扣下他观察。”

 

     “你不能扣下他，你也不能观察他。”Spock咆哮道，“我要带舰长回到他的住处，他将在那里睡觉过夜。”

 

     “咱们俩谁是医生？”哎呀呀——Bones扬起了一边眉毛。Jim纳闷是不是马上要开始一场扬眉大赛。这项比赛一向精彩。

 

     Spock没有回答Bones的问题——但他的确也扬起了一边眉毛，所以Jim没忍住，咯咯地笑了起来。

 

     “去医疗湾，McDuff！”他贴在Bones的脖子上嘟哝道。Jim用鼻子轻轻摩挲着那片温暖的皮肤，他喜欢胡茬摩擦在他脸颊上的感觉。也许Spock也会留点胡茬，如果Jim请求的话？如果他特别乖地请求？给他口交请求？

 

     Jim真的喜欢胡茬的感觉。他喜欢胡茬摩擦他的脸颊，他的乳头，他的大腿内侧，还有……

 

     “Jim，请停止你现在的行为。”Spock冷冷地说，而Jim能感觉到医生笑起来时候脸上肌肉在动。Bones确实喜欢激怒Spock——差不多跟Jim一样喜欢，尽管方式不同。就跟Jim告诉Spock的一样，医生是个笔直的直男。但是Spock似乎已经忘记了这点，因为他像是觉得如果他不在那里保护Jim的话，医生就会趁虚而入，借Jim酒醉之际对他猥亵揩油。

 

     “来吧，孩子。”医生把Jim拉走，“让我们把你带到床上。既然我们到了这一步，你一直在逃的那个全面身体检查，我也可以给你做了。”

 

     Jim不得不承认，他喜欢看Bones刺激Spock。因为这一直都很好玩。

 

     “舰长目前的状况不宜进行评估。”瓦肯人抗议道，紧跟在他们身后，Jim偷偷看了一眼——没错，Spock还是像只老鹰一样紧盯着Bones的手，如果它们以不专业的方式游移到某些不适宜的地方，他时刻准备把医生撕开。

 

     天啊，明天一早Jim绝对会被打屁股。他们正向快速电梯走去，Jim轻叹了口气，往他最好朋友的怀里又挤了挤，在听到Spock咆哮的时候，他把脸埋进Bones肩膀里笑起来。

 

     生活真美好。这是Jim在这两天的酒醉状态叠加在一起向他袭来之前的最后想法，随后他就在Bones怀里睡死了过去——Spock可能不会太喜欢这样。


	4. Chapter 4

_第二天早晨_

 

     一连两天，Jim都是迎着医疗湾明亮的白色灯光醒来。那些瓦肯人绝对是专门制造麻烦的。在精神融合和瓦肯酒之间，Jim要得上永久头痛了。好吧，除非他说服Spock跟他融合，然后把他的头痛带走，就跟Stekev那天对他做的一样。

 

     “终于醒了？”有人在门口抱怨道——果然，骨头在。

 

     “嗯哼…”Jim哼哼唧唧地侧身把毯子拉过头顶——他还没准备好要起床。

 

     “不，你不能这样，Jim。如果你醒了，那你就起来走出医疗湾——你的绿血哥布林已经烦了我一早上。”医生咆哮着把毯子掀开扯走——只给Jim留下了病号服。

 

     “我的军礼服呢？”金发的人类问，竭尽全力扬眉，但是他心里明白他的动作远没有他最好的朋友们扬得那么炫酷。因为说实话，Spock和Bones是扬眉之王。

 

     “我们不能让你穿着礼服睡觉，Jim。”Bones翻了个白眼说，“昨天晚上你在涡轮电梯里睡死过去之后，我们把你拖到医疗湾然后给你换了衣服。”

 

     “我们？”

 

     Bones盯着他。

 

     “说得就跟Spock会允许我在没有他监督的情况下接近你的裸体似的。我试着跟他解释，说我不会趁你意识不清醒就占你便宜，但他只是对着我咆哮，然后拒绝离开房间。”医生怒气冲冲地呼了口气解释道。

 

     “好在你没告诉他说你的手指曾经进过我的屁股，哈？”Jim笑着开玩笑，暗指某尴尬的意外事件——这么说吧，他再也不会跟猎户星的人玩任何怪癖情趣Play了。因为该情趣Play的结果就是明明不应该卡住的东西卡住了，而为了取出来的时候不受伤，只能求助于专业医疗人员。

 

     “Jim？”这次说话的是Spock，咆哮着，脑袋在Bones的肩膀上方——因为，哦操，他听到了Jim最后的那句话。

 

     “呃……”金发的人类说话声越来越小。“不是上床什么的啦。真的。只是——我犯蠢。特别、特别的蠢。别伤害Bones！”

 

     然后这句话赢得的是两个人一模一样的同步扬眉。哇哦，要是同时跟他们两个上床会是什么样？坏主意，Jim——非常坏的主意！Spock肯定会因为这个打他屁股。好想法……

 

     “Jim！”Bones打断了他被摁在Spock大腿上的幻想，他的屁股暴露在空气里就像……

 

     “你愿意给我具体解释一下当时情况吗，Jim？”Spock问，又来那种消极进攻（或者，真的，单纯进攻）攻势。

 

     “呃，不，不怎么想。”他挤出他最完美的“谁啊，我？”微笑——他经常用这一招逃脱惩罚，威力没有狗狗眼+撅嘴那么大，但是，Jim不想要完全逃脱惩罚。狗狗眼很有可能会让Spock完完全全地融化成一坨瓦肯浆糊，但是那样Jim就得不到他想要的打屁股了。Bones只是嗤笑一声，完全不受Jim的微笑影响，那个坏脾气的混蛋。Spock，他果然放柔了一些，转头看向另一个人类。

 

     “那么你愿意解释吗，McCoy医生？”他问。

 

     Bones只是看了眼Jim，嘴角挑起一抹邪恶的微笑，脑子里思考着要怎么说。“Jim跟两个猎户座女性鬼混在一起，那两个女的想看地球男性人类肛门内插假阳具。但是问题是，顺便说一句，道具是陶瓷的，用之前上面就有个裂纹——然后头部断在了他里边。他们取不出来，所以Jim来找我。这么说吧，那几个小时非常有趣。”邪恶，邪恶的Bones——他答应过他们两个永远都不会再提这事的。

 

     好吧，实际上是Jim自己提起来的——但还是！

 

     “Bones，说好的医患保密协议呢？”Jim责问道，交叉双臂抱在胸前还微微撅起了嘴。

 

     “哥布林不算。你们两个亲密无间腻腻歪歪(attached at the hip，直译就是咳咳咳咳)，完全可以算是同一个人。”医生回答道。

 

     “否定的。Jim和我还没有亲密无间——但是我们马上会的。”然后两个人类太过震惊于Spock说出了一句性暗示双关语，甚至在瓦肯人把Jim抱起来，让他自己站好，并且赶他走出医疗湾的时候都没反应过来。

 

     “Hey，不可以让船员看到我这样！”金发的人类抗议道，Spock带他走到医疗湾门口，“我还穿着病号袍呢！”

 

     “大部分船员都在星球上享受靠岸假期，其他人则在岗位上。我不会在船员面前降低你的权威。”Spock训斥道，这说起来有点讽刺，因为这个瓦肯人才该骂——因为他现在的行为就像原始穴居人！Jim只是气冲冲地看着Spock在房间门口输入密码，然后走进门——门刚一关，他就抱起Jim，把他扛到肩膀上。

 

     “你知道吗，我不是一袋土豆！”他盯着Spock蓝色的制服上衣，又气哼哼地呼了口气。“你要是对我不好，那我就不跟你上床！”

 

     “确实？”Spock把Jim扔到床上，扬起一边眉毛问——然后他妈的这个狡猾瓦肯人开始脱衣服（该死，这就是作弊——Jim甚至还什么都没教他，他已经这么狡猾了）。

 

     然后人类就没再想关于狡猾瓦肯人的事了，因为Spock没有穿那件贴身的上衣，而且——哇哦，他的这身肉都藏在哪儿了？Spock并不是壮汉，跟小蛋糕或者其他滥用类固醇的白痴不一样。但他身形精瘦修长，肌肉线条流畅分明，而Jim确切地知道他究竟有多强壮。

 

     再然后Jim的大脑有点短路了，因为Spock踢掉了靴子，解开裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链，把裤子向下滑到胯上。把裤子踢掉。人类只是眨眨眼，因为不知道怎么回事他被传送到了一个Spock在他面前脱了裤子的平行宇宙，现在瓦肯人只穿着制服内裤——而Jim穿得实在太多了。

 

     在他们两人中间，Jim才是那个有着性爱之神称号的人，还有，Jim才是那个拥有自己小型瓦肯后宫的人。Spock肯定不能只用脱光衣服就压他一头取得控制权。Jim要告诉他谁才是真正的老大。

 

     Jim把手伸向病号袍的扣子，Spock目不转睛地盯着他的手。然后Jim慢慢地（哦，非常非常慢）开始解开扣。上边的几颗纽扣。然后难看的上衣绽开一个豁口，裸露出他的胸膛——但是Jim可以顺着继续。他微微耸下肩，让衣料落下，露出他的肩膀，袖子滑落到他的二头肌上。

 

     “你喜欢你看到的吗，Spock？”金发的人类用他最诱人的声音问，垂下眼帘半遮着他的蓝眼睛。他的瓦肯人尖利地猛吸一口气，然后他就被猛地推倒在床上。Spock把身体挤到他的大腿之间，温暖的手游走在Jim裸露的肌肤之上。病号服上还有三颗扣子没解开，但是Spock没费事去解——直接把衣服撕了。纽扣飞落到各处，哇哦，这还有点辣。

 

     然后Spock的嘴啃上了他的脖子，伴随着吮吸舔吻，他还用牙齿轻咬。Jim知道他要为这处吻痕撒个弥天大谎——但是瓦肯人足够善良，他吻的是制服能遮盖住的地方。Jim会知道那个吻痕就在那里，而其他人（比如他的船员）则看不到。好吧，除非Jim的制服上衣发生了点意外情况——说到这个，因为他是Jim，所以这个可能性很大……

 

     “我希望可以用手给予你刺激。”Spock喃喃道，声音醇厚得像是液体巧克力，他的手抚上了Jim下身的衣服。

 

     “任君处置。”金发的人类坏笑着回复道，蹭到床里边躺到了枕头上。

 

     “但我相信那不是你应得的。”瓦肯人继续说，他用手托起Jim下身然后一拉，脱掉他的衣服让他完全赤裸。Jim眯起眼睛看着把他笼罩在身下的大副。

 

     “我不应得？”他问，语气里有一丝嘲讽。

 

     “你允许了McCoy医生看并且触碰你未着衣物的身体，”Spock再次上前，把双手撑在Jim头的两侧——他应该觉得被困住了，因为Jim知道Spock究竟有多强壮。但是Jim同样记得他们的精神融合，所以Jim同样知道Spock宁死也绝不会伤害他。这就是为什么Spock对他是完美的——他有足够的棱角，足够危险可以保持Jim的兴趣，但是他同时安心地明白瓦肯人爱他，永远都不会伤害他。（至少，不会比他想被打疼的程度更多。）所以Jim没有反抗，他放松肌肉，并且采取了一个最为温顺驯服的姿势。

 

     “那么，也许你可以惩罚我，中校。”他喃喃道，装作乖巧地微微低下头，透过睫毛看着瓦肯人。然后他的这个眼神。

 

     “你…正试图引诱我。”Spock说，他话语里的一丝停顿让Jim明白他得逞了。好吧，再加上那包裹制服内裤里沉甸甸的可观隆起。

 

     “确定的，长官。”再加上一丝“害羞”的微笑乘胜追击，“我从来没被人打过屁股，长官，但我听说那是惩罚淘气学员的最好方式。”

 

     “淘气学员。”他的大副重复道。哇哦，Jim希望他的性感，或者情趣角色扮演，没有玩坏他的瓦肯人。但是Spock立刻就恢复了过来，Jim甚至没时间惊呼一句“呜哇”就被翻了个身，横趴在Spock大腿上面向床单。好吧，Bones一直跟他说：“该死啊Jim！许愿的时候小心些！你是个星舰舰长，不是童话故事里的小公主！”

 

     “这是最有利的姿势。”Spock对他说，一只手摁在Jim背上按住他，另一只手在金发人类的身上探索着——他爱抚着他的背，滑下他的大腿，然后慢慢向上朝他的屁股移动。

 

     “我不是sehlat。”Jim怒。他等了一会儿，但是除了轻柔的抚摸什么都没发生。

 

     “我道歉，Jim。”半瓦肯人回答道——但是他的声音听起来一点都不抱歉。他的语气听起来像是洋洋自得。“我享受透过你皮肤感觉你极富有活力的大脑。相当令人愉快。”

 

     Jim知道这种情况的正确解决方案。“另外那些瓦肯人在我感觉快感的时候，似乎摸得更欢呢。现在我能感觉到的只有无聊。”他象征性地朝Spock的手心扭了扭屁股。

 

     好吧，没错，这就是正确的该说的话（或者错误的不该说的话，对于Jim Kirk以外的任何人）。Spock咆哮起来，他的手不再像是抚摸而更像是捏。用力捏。也许用力到会留下淤青。这让Jim蠕动得更厉害，而Spock肯定是透过接触感觉到了他的不适，因为他不再捏他，又开始爱抚他——温柔地抚摸他，像是无言地在为他刚才的粗暴道歉。

 

     啪。

 

     Jim惊讶之下“嗷”了一嗓子。尽管他们现在已经是这么个姿势，但他没想到Spock会不先问他就直接打。但是，打过之后Spock的手在Jim的臀瓣上温柔地画着圈抚摸，而Jim没忍住，因为疼痛的快感扭了扭，把他已经半硬的那里挤到Spock的大腿之间。

 

     “我可以透过你的皮肤感受到你的情绪，但是在这样紧张的情况下，你的需求可能会难以辨别。在你真的想让我停止的时候，你可以说‘Solok’。”

 

     哦操，Spock刚刚给了Jim一个安全词。

 

     啪。

 

     而且还是他的老年自己的名字。

 

     啪。啪。

 

     Kinky。非常kinky。

 

     啪。啪。啪。

 

     Jim朝着手落下来的方向抬起屁股，但是Spock若无其事一般用另一只手又把他摁了下去。Jim的那里塞进瓦肯人温暖的大腿缝里，那样的力量所造成的摩擦感让人类呻吟起来，他的阴茎变得更硬，他紧紧抓住了床单。

 

     然后Spock下手越来越重，每打Jim一次都把他的阴茎推入瓦肯人的大腿之间，刺激着他，让他从疼痛上分心。这是Spcok，所以当然了，他打Jim的动作都是经过精确计算的，会让Jim疼，但是不会真正伤害他。而且只要一想到他的全部注意力都紧张在他身上，Jim就已经想要射。

 

     啪。

 

     Jim挤出了一小声呜咽，因为他的屁股火辣辣的疼，但是他能感觉到他的阴茎分泌出了前液，滴在了Spock光裸的大腿上。听到他的声音，瓦肯人动作放轻，抚摸了他一会儿安抚他，并且检查着他在人类白皙的皮肤上留下的痕迹。

 

     “Jim，请把手伸到后边来，分开你的臀肌。”没错，这听起来像是个请求但并不是请求。Jim轻不可闻地叹息了一声服从了，他的手伸到后边，扒开自己的臀瓣让Spock为所欲为。这让他感觉自己如此打开，如此暴露，但是他没有可以用来扭扭捏捏的时间。

 

     啪。

 

     直接打在穴口，Jim呜咽起来，在Spock的压制下扭动起来，因为他不知道这一下是还不够还是太过了。Spock没有给他时间考虑。

 

     啪。啪。

 

     Jim更深地压在瓦肯人的大腿上，徒劳地想要逃离Spock的手对他敏感穴口的疼痛刺激，但是这样的举动只是让他更加接近爆发边缘。

 

     啪。

 

     Jim马上、马上就要到了，即使他把脸埋进被子里哭泣着。他不知道他现在是什么感觉——爽，疼，还是某种奇怪的混合感又疼又爽。

 

     “你已经接近高潮，学员。”瓦肯人说道，他的手指在Jim红肿的穴口外轻轻地画着圈，但是并没有进去。而且，他妈的，操，Spock居然真的在跟他玩角色扮演——他顺着Jim的幻想陪他玩。而想到其他Spock可能会愿意帮他达成的幻想，Jim必须要咬住嘴唇才能忍住一声娘唧唧的抽泣。

 

     “在我进入你的肛门之前，我不想你达到高潮。”Spock对他说，并把食指的指尖挤入Jim的穴口。“介于你太过享受体罚，体罚已经不能被用作‘惩罚措施’，我相信那将会是理想的惩罚。”

 

     天啊，Jim他妈的要跟这个人一夫一妻制。

 

     “Spock，Spock，求你了。”他请求道，把屁股推向瓦肯人的手指，无声地祈求更多。

 

     但是Spock抽了出来。

 

     “用如此非正式的称谓来称呼我是不可接受的，学员。”瓦肯人训斥道，天啊，Spock讲规矩的声音真性感。这声音让Jim想要舔他。

 

     还有操他。还有……

 

     “你将称呼我为‘中校’，‘教授’，或‘长官’。”Spock命令道——没错，Jim绝对想要那火热的瓦肯阴茎操进他身体——像是五分钟前。

 

     “是，长官。”金发人类回答道，依旧面向马上就要成为他爱人的瓦肯人的大腿——然后他稍稍扭了扭，把他坚硬的阴茎挤到Spock大腿之间，只是为了稍微调皮一下。（还想看看Spock对此会怎么办。）瓦肯人叹了口气，像是对Jim淘气的举动感到失望——然后Jim又被他直接托了起来，摆弄着跨坐在Spock大腿上，瓦肯人的大手扶在他的胯上。

 

     “Hi，”Jim小声说，决定今天晚上他想要扮演不情不愿的害羞学员。他低下头，透过睫毛无辜地看着Spock。或者，好吧，Jim的模样确实可以说得上是天真无辜，如果他不是光着身子而且老二硬得跟钻石有一拼的话。但是他只能根据现有情况即兴发挥。

 

     “我没有听到正确的称谓，学员。”Spock训斥道，他眼中的火焰让Jim想要再接再厉。

 

     “Hi，教授。”Jim的声音小得几乎听不到，他倾身向前，在Spock的双唇上印下一个纯洁的吻——然后自己毁了他这不情愿的害羞处男表演，因为他扭着腰向下，把屁股贴在Spock依旧包裹在制服内裤里的阴茎上。

 

     “你是否享受淘气的感觉，Kirk学员？”瓦肯人问，手指抓紧Jim的胯，迫使他的动作停止。“色诱所有的瓦肯人，让他们觊觎无法拥有的人。因为你是我的，而我不会与任何人分享。”

 

     Jim没有回答，他倾身向前在Spock可爱的尖耳朵上又舔又吸又咬。Spock对此的报复是站起来，把Jim扔到床上。人类撅嘴，但是他得到的只是一根扬起的眉毛。瓦肯人打开了床头柜的第一个抽屉，拿出一瓶用了一半的润滑剂。

 

     “我照顾了我自己的需求，在数月中都因为你的挑逗而躁动不已，学员——而现在，你将要满足你挑起的火。”操，如果他愿意的话，Spock真是能性感到爆。然后瓦肯人把那瓶润滑剂扔到了Jim的大腿上。

 

     “为我准备好你自己。”

 

     操，Spock就是喜欢证明Jim是错的。

 

     他不用跟Jim说两次——金发的人类把手伸到后面（分开了腿，让他的爱人可以尽享美景），然后飞快地润滑了手指，探向后穴打开自己。

 

     “Sp—教授。”Jim呻吟着，他塞入了一根手指进去，因为体位不佳只能费力地进出着。

 

     “继续，学员。”操，Spock太他妈擅长这个。Jim有种感觉，他以后再也不会需要其他爱人了——他的瓦肯人会满足他在床笫之间渴求的一切冒险和花样。所以Jim听话地塞入了第二根手指。Spock依旧没有脱下他的内裤，但是Jim能看出瓦肯人比他之前承受过的都要大一些（并不是说他曾经‘承受’过很多），而且Jim已经很久很久都没有在下面过了（离开学院后就没有过了）。

 

     Jim肯定是在盯着他看，因为Spock“没有”坏笑。

 

     “我相信四根手指可以为你的肛门做好充足准备，从而迎接我的阴茎进入。”操，但是Spock没有夸大其词，而且他是怎么把这些正式用语说得这么下流？Jim呻吟着，加入了第三根手指——唔哦，拉伸感。有些疼，所以他没忍住只能稍稍扭了扭腰胯，这个姿势很尴尬，但是他想看Spock，也想让Spock看他。但是为了得到应有的深度，他真的应该跪在床上。Spock肯定是有同样的想法，因为他走上前来，抓着Jim的胯，直接把金发的人类翻了个身。Jim手忙脚乱地撑住自己，手指从后穴的润滑工作中脱离出来。

 

     “将由我来继续完成你的准备工作。”Spock告诉他——而这句话是在他的三根手指滑入Jim身体之前，Jim所得到的所有警告。Spock的手指温柔地在Jim体内分开，撑开他的内壁。

 

     “这对我也相当愉快，因为瓦肯人的手指非常敏感。事实上，瓦肯人用手指接吻，而不是用嘴唇。”瓦肯人说道，哇哦，这确实解释了很多事。

 

     但是在Jim能想清楚瓦肯人用手指接吻的暗示之前——还有在过去的这几天内，他的手指究竟接触过多少瓦肯手指——Spock挤入了第四根手指。因为疼痛Jim低声呜咽，而他的大副立即停止了一切动作。然后那几根手指稍稍弯曲，触碰在他的前列腺上。Jim的身体像是僵了一般静止不动，随即又向上逃离。

 

     “你的精神意识同样相当富有活力——或许太过富有活力，以至于其他的瓦肯人都想要把你据为己有。但是这也意味着我可以透过你的皮肤感觉到你的愉悦。我希望可以感受更多。”Spcok对他说，再一次抚摸上他的前列腺。

 

     “操，”Jim说了个脏字，“Spock，Spock，求你了。求你操我。我准备好了。我真的，真的准备好了。”

 

     Spock没有动。

 

     “你怎么称呼我？”他问，几乎可以称得上是危险地，他慢慢地抽出他的手指。

 

     “Spock，前戏结束了。不玩游戏了。”Jim请求道，但也可以说是告诉他。

 

     “如果那是你所希望的，Jim。”尽管金发人类爱惨了Spock坚定而严厉的“听我的话”语气。他现在的语气更加私密，甚至可以说得上是更加真实。而这正是Jim需要的。

 

     “Spock，我想要换个姿势。”Jim稍稍扭了扭胯说。

 

     瓦肯人依旧站在他的身后。

 

     “既然你已经准备好了，我不认为那将是可以最高效率利用我们时间的方式，Jim。”瓦肯人说——而且没错，Jim明白那就是瓦肯版本的‘闭嘴，让我把我的JB操进你的屁股，小婊子’。

 

     天啊，他爱死他的瓦肯人了。

 

     “我不是想在上边，Spock。”金发人类呼了口气，“我只是想要在你操我的时候可以吻你。”

 

     “这个可以接受。”没错，这绝对是瓦肯版本的“太他妈棒了，你这个性爱之神”。

 

     所以Jim翻了个身，在Spock的双臂之间平躺下来，瓦肯人的双手撑在他的头部两侧。他的视线下滑——怎么瓦肯人还穿着内裤？

 

     “你到底让不让我看你？”Jim问，稍稍撅嘴——经验之谈，这招几乎百战不殆。而且没错，Spock没能免疫——因为瓦肯人低下头，吻住Jim的嘴跟他交换了一个火辣的亲吻。

 

     “在过去，看到我的生殖器曾造成他人不安。”Spock贴着Jim的双唇承认道——尽管Jim的好奇心被提了起来，但他还是因为有其他人曾经看过他的瓦肯人而感觉有点嫉妒。

 

     “我保证我不会被吓到。”他保证道，“所以，求你了，内裤脱掉？”

 

     “如你所愿。”然后Spock坐起来，在他们之间隔出点空间，然后把内裤推了下去，让它落在跪在床上的膝盖边。

 

     Jim有一部分的意识注意到Spock正笨拙地把内裤从小腿上拽下去，但是他的另一部分关注在Spock的阴茎上。没错，他现在有点明白为什么他的前任床伴会不安了。Jim真的非常庆幸Spock用了四根手指来给他做准备——而且，还有，他有点紧张因为Spock的阴茎上有棱纹。

 

     有棱纹。

 

     就像是二十一世纪的避孕套，“为了他和她的快乐”。只是除了在现在的情况下，应该是“为了他和他的快乐。”但是Jim在看到Spock眼中惊恐的一瞬间，就从自己的思绪里挣脱出来——所以，他的另一半的家伙有点……独特。这并不是什么Jim之前没有处理过的情况，而且事实上，Jim对于“异域风情”已经玩够了。这有点……不，没什么“有点”——这他妈让他性质昂扬极了。

 

     “你真性感。而且如果你能现在就操我，那么我将感激不尽。”Jim对他说，打破了不知为何而起的尴尬沉默——然后他伸手向下，将自己的双腿分开，以供Spock观赏（要是能插进来就更好啦）美景。

 

     “你并不为此所扰？成年瓦肯人勃起时的生殖器上有更多突起物，成年人类则没有。”

 

     “Spock，你捍卫了我的尊严，给予了我这辈子最棒的精神融合，以你的高尚给了我浪漫，因为另一个瓦肯人意图威胁我所以你踹了他的屁股，你打了我的屁股，陪我一起玩角色扮演，还用你美丽的手指挑逗我，让我认为没有一根手指摸着我的阴茎我都能射出来——你的阴茎可以有双重棱纹，或者可伸缩，或者镶嵌了东西，或者是充气的，甚至他妈的长了个结，我依旧会想让你现在就操我。”Jim对他说，伸手掰开自己的臀瓣，用指尖轻轻挑逗着自己的穴口。

 

     “Jim，”Spock喃喃道，眼睛因为情欲而阴暗，“你是最迷人的人类。”

 

     然后Jim就又被他猛地抓住，他的膝盖搭在瓦肯人强壮的肩膀上，Spock吻得他气都喘不上来，然后那根漂亮的外星阴茎就顶在他身上，挑逗着他。

 

     “Spock，”Jim呜咽道，手伸到Spock头上揉乱了那一头向来完美无缺的头发——而那只让他更热起来，因为他的瓦肯人因为他而变得乱糟糟的。然后Spock进来了，他妈的，操，拉伸感太强烈，但是同时感觉又那么、那么的棒——是因为棱纹吗？最棒的进化所得。尤其是碾压过他前列腺的时候，Jim只能把Spock拉下来再次吻住他，这样才把尖叫咽下去。同时一次、一次、又一次的抽插顶撞折磨着他敏感的腺体。

 

     “有趣。看起来你似乎非常敏感。”Spock贴着他的嘴唇说道。

 

     而在Jim说得出话让他闭嘴之前——瓦肯人抽了出来，操，三条棱纹直接划过他的前列腺。Spock根本不用担心角度问题——没错，他阴茎的头部可能不会直接撞在他的那一点上，但是他妈的，他不可能蹭不到。然后Spock又冲了进来，他扭过头，让Jim这次吻不到他——也许只是因为他想要听Jim呜咽呻吟，这个混蛋。

 

     “Spock，”Jim小声说，声音饥渴无比，他绝望地亲吻着他的瓦肯人的下巴。“求你了，宝贝。太棒了，你太他妈的棒了。让我——我需要——求你了。”

 

     “我准确地知道你想要什么，Jim。”Spock保证道，然后瓦肯人赋予行动。他控制住自己的动作，有力地在他体内抽插，激情地吻住Jim的双唇，让他的人类为他疯狂。没错，Jim在之后一定会否认现在从他喉咙里挤出来的呜咽呻吟，但是他现在脑子里只剩下“更多”和“用力”和Spock。

 

     然后有一只温暖的手温柔地贴在了Jim的融合点上，而且他可以感知Spock建立了一个轻度的链接——因为那种感觉就像是他的整个身体就是一次席卷而来的高潮，而Jim觉得他可能完全晕过去了一秒或者几秒。

 

     “极乐。”Spock沾沾自喜地贴着他的耳朵低语道——这个自以为是的混蛋——然后他继续抽插（自鸣得意地），比之前要慢很多。

 

     而Jim马上就要死了，因为Spock还没射，但是他现在因为高潮而敏感至极，在那三处棱纹连续擦过前列腺的时候依然会轻轻痉挛抽搐。他扭了扭身子想要脱离开来，因为这他妈的真是太过了。

 

     Spock肯定是意识到了对敏感的Jim而言，现在的快感已经接近疼痛。因为他的抽插变得轻浅，在撞上能让Jim眼冒金星的那一点之前他会停下。但是这一切依旧太过敏感，所以即使有些疼，Jim能感觉到他自己又硬了。

 

     “令人着迷。”Spock评论道——操他的，但是Jim他妈的不是科学实验。

 

     “嗯唔……”人类在吻中呻吟着，蠕动着更贴近Spock的身体，让他的阴茎挤在他们肚子之间，随着每一次抽插，他的阴茎也在两人的腹部之间摩擦。

 

     然后Spock的手又一次贴在了他脸上，然后，哇哦——Jim还没准备好，但Spock准备好了，于是他们再次沉浸在融合中。那种感觉就像是黑洞加上超新星，而且这次Jim肯定是失去了意识。因为他所知道的下一件事，就是瓦肯人平躺着，而他被Spock抱像孩子一般抱着趴伏在他的胸口。有一只温暖的手在轻柔地抚摸梳理他的金发，沾沾自喜+自鸣得意+自以为是几乎从他的大副身上辐射出来。

 

     而Jim觉得有点脑袋发懵，所以他想也许Spock已经享受他极其具有活力的大脑，而且如果要是有个人应该感觉到沾沾自喜+自鸣得意+自以为是的话，那也应该是Jim——因为他又具有活力又迷人什么的。所以Jim作为Jim，他忍不住非要去触Spcok的逆鳞。

 

     “嗯…我好奇跟其他瓦肯人融合做爱是不是也这么棒。这会成为一个有趣的实验。而且今天下午企业号启程之前，我必须要去跟Solok告别。”

 

     也许Jim比他自己想的还high（他是在太空，所以一切皆有可能）——因为突然间天旋地转，Jim被死死压在一个咆哮着的瓦肯人身下，现在他没那么自鸣得意了，取而代之的有点被惹火了。嗯嗯，也许Jim富有活力的大脑把Spock也搞high了？相当有可能，相当有可能。

 

     “在你的余生中，你将不能与除我以外的任何人进行性行为。”Spock命令道。如果不是在过去——好吧，好几分钟之前刚刚死过两次，他低沉的咆哮声能让Jim当场就硬。但是事实如此，金发的人类只是蠕动了几下，透过他们紧贴着的皮肤，他能感觉到Spock的胸膛在震动，瓦肯人的胸口隆隆有声——然后Jim决定再不要脸一点。

 

     “但是Solok就是你。”然后进入了战略性阶段——有技巧地目光相对和轻抚那对可爱的尖耳朵。Spock低下头对他眨眨眼——他的眼神放柔了一瞬间，然后他又一次把Jim的膝盖搭到他的肩膀上，这次他低下头，头和人类的腹股沟处在一条水平线。

 

     “那么我将让你无比满足，满足到你将再也不会对其他任何人产生兴趣。”Spock威胁道，然后他伸出舌头舔Jim的大腿，把流到他大腿上的瓦肯精液一一舔净，并顺着痕迹一路向上舔到源头。

 

     Spock赢了“史上最佳威胁”奖。

 

     “Spock，”Jim呻吟着，手里紧紧攥着那头黑发，他不是想要指引方向，只是想要——让他停。“唔嗯……”

 

     Spock继续在Jim的后穴又舔又吸，沿着人类尚未完全闭合的穴口把那些滴下来的精液全部纳入口中。

 

     “太多了。”他抗议道，Spock把舌头伸了进去。“硬—硬不了了。我保证，我满足了。非常、非常满足。你是世界上最棒的瓦肯人。有史以来，最棒的，真的。再也不想试骑其他人了。就连Xon都不想了。”

 

     Spock的食指插了进去，直接按上了Jim的前列腺。

 

     用力地。

 

     Jim拱起腰，整个身体蜷起来，想要逃离出这强烈到无法承受的感受，心里纳闷性器还软着能不能达到高潮——因为说如果有人可以让Jim做出不可能的事，那个人就是Spock。

 

     “尤其不要Xon！尤其！”Jim呜咽着让步道，因为Spock移开嘴，手指再一次摁了下去。

 

     “还有年长的我？”他扬眉问。（该死的性感眉毛。Spock这样不公平。）

 

     “我不想要他。只要你这个你。你是我的。你属于我。而我也属于你。”Jim对他说——然后他的瓦肯人变得温柔，倾身向前抱着他吻上他的唇，给了他一个足以把灵魂偷走的吻。

 

     “我的，”Spock柔声低语，“我的。我的。我的。没有其他人可以拥有你。”

 

     “我保证。”Jim轻声说——他这辈子都从来没有这么认真过。


	5. Chapter 5

“谢谢你，老朋友。”Jim把Solok拉过来拥抱他，他在老瓦肯人的尖耳朵边低语道，忽视掉了他身后站着的那个正在咆哮的瓦肯人——年轻的那个也许正在密切监视年长自己的一举一动。

“你的幸福对我而言是至关重要的，Jim。”Solok柔声回答，紧紧抱住他。“而且我敢肯定，你的幸福将来自于年轻的我。不要再折磨他——如果你想要确保他的心愿欲求，那么就问他。他会乐于奉献予你。”

“我也没打算再故意惹他嫉妒了。”人类微笑着说，慢慢抽离出这个拥抱，“要是他一直都这么独占欲爆表，那简直就要把我搞疯啦。”

“确实。”年长的瓦肯人同意道，“所以，你们之间的关系将是一夫一妻制？”

“确定的。”Spock走过来插嘴道，他的嘴角像是在皱眉一般耷拉着——他走上前来，手搂在Jim胯上，然后一拉把Jim拉过来，让人类的背就贴在他的胸前。“Jim是我的，正如我是他的。”

“符合逻辑。”Solok喃喃道，“相当符合逻辑。”

“我猜，我们就在这里道别吧，”Jim微微笑着说，“我不知道我们下次再见是什么时候，所以好好保重，好吗？”

“请你也一定同样保重，”大使说，“但是我相信我们下次的见面会比你想得更早。故乡的故土召唤着每一个瓦肯人。”

Spock的胸膛传来一阵低沉的咆哮，而Jim要控制住他蠢蠢欲动的欲念——因为如果他不小心的话，他很有可能会因为那个声音就直接高潮。

“你将不可对他提及该事。轮不到你。”Spock坚定地对他说。“他是我的伴侣。”

“当然，”Solok让步道，有一抹微笑从他眼中流露出来。“但我希望你可以尽快告知他。”

“告诉我什么？”Jim问，在Spock怀里动了动，转头看着瓦肯人的脸。Spock只是低头看着他，他眼睛和嘴紧绷着的线条变得柔和温暖。瓦肯人微微俯下身用人类接吻的方式用力吻他，他们的手指交缠在一起，以瓦肯的方式展示着爱意。

“等时候到了。”Spock贴着Jim的嘴唇柔声喃喃道，他的拇指在人类的手背上抚摸摩挲——他的眼神瞥向一边，确保Solok看到了他们的触碰方式。Jim对他这种独占行为没有发表任何意见——而且他居然还真控制住了自己，没有再逗他的瓦肯人。

“你说什么都好，Spock。”他轻声说，把自己的嘴唇脱离出那个吻，然后再次微笑起来转头看向Solok。“再次感谢你，老朋友。生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

Solok抬起手摆出ta'al，只说了一句：“好运。”

然后就是熟悉的分子分离感，Jim回到了他美丽的企业号上，Spock依旧紧紧贴在他的背上。Scotty明智地没有发表评论——他的舰长大步走下传送台，走向舰桥，Spock就跟在他半步之后。

“带我们的女士启航吧，Sulu先生。”Jim说，稳稳落座在他的舰长椅上。

“是，舰长。”Sulu回答，掌舵启航。

企业号进入曲速，驶离新瓦肯移民星。Jim转头看向Spock的方向，对上了他的大副那双黑色的眼睛，Jim对他明亮地微笑。他简直等不及接下来要发生什么，因为在他的指挥下，有Spock在他的身边，这条船上的每一天都将是伟大的冒险旅程。


End file.
